LOVE AND DEATH :: Taste the Flesh
by Night Curse
Summary: No puedes vivir sin él, no pudiste salvarlo pero lo vas a recuperar, no importa que la muerte te lo haya arrebatado... SLASH
1. Muerte

Bueno, no es el primer Thorki que he hecho pero es el primero que publico. Siempre que escribo fics termino haciendo eternas las historias y a veces las dejo pendientes y no quería que me pasara eso esta vez, por lo que he condensado lo más que pude y me ha gustado el resultado.

Como es más corta conforme al promedio de lo que normalmente escribo debo avisarles que publicaré las continuaciones aproximadamente cada tercer día. Exacto, eso significa que** PUBLICARE CADA TERCER DÍA**. Así no se perderá el hilo de la historia y acabaré rápido, todos felices.

Si llego a publicar un día después es porque la escuela me asesinó el día anterior, pido disculpas desde antes, estoy como loca estudiando. Odio que me dejen trabajo para casa. Esta historia surgió a partir de querer distraerme del estrés de los próximos exámenes (tengo miedo) y porque tenía dos historias que no veía como relatar bien, una donde Loki perdía la memoria y otra donde muere y Thor no puede con la pérdida, sabía que si las escribía me iba a tardar años en narrativa así que mezclando las ideas salió esto. Quizás las retome después, no sé, ya veré...

No es la única historia que tengo de Thorki, ya sabrán de mí al terminar este fic, es la influencia de Simon Curtis y Son of Rust las que me inspiraron, eso y el Hiddlesworth, y sobre todo a la admirable imaginación de **sakura tamiko** que escribe de Thorki como ninguna, la admiro, la adoro, beso el suelo que pisan sus pies...

Aclaro, sí, tiene **SLASH**, sí, hay **muerte**, y el final... el final... bueno, eso lo trataremos después...

* * *

.

Loki ha muerto al final de la batalla con los Vengadores. Thor trató de salvarlo sin resultado, su hermano ha dejado de existir... Ha encontrado la forma de recuperarlo, es un error querer traerlo a la vida, acabará descubriendo la razón…

.

* * *

**.**

**LOVE AND DEATH**

**Taste The Flesh**

**.**

Lo tenían acorralado, ya no había posibilidad de escapar. Había perdido. Por eso nadie se imagino que el dios caído les fuera arrebatado de las manos por un comandante Chitauri mal herido para hacer pagar a Loki por la batalla perdida, una guerra sólida conformada en la ahora destruida Nueva York. Guerra que ya había acabado.

A pesar de que Loki era el dios del engaño Thor vio lo que apareció en su mirada antes de morir al captar el reflejo de lo que se avecinaba, fue consternación y una sádica alegría porque pasara.

-Prometiste una raza débil a nuestro ejército –había sonado la amenaza del extraterrestre sujetando al dios de la ropa.

-Son débiles, ustedes resultaron ser no tan poderosos, eso fue lo que pasó

Su ironía no fue bien recibida para ese momento. El alíen quiso acabar con su venenosa lengua.

-Alguien tiene que pagar por esto. Ese… serás tú –cortó su garganta a la vista del dios del trueno que no fue lo suficientemente rápido para recuperar a su hermano de manos de aquel soldado.

-¡NOOO! –hizo eco el grito de dolor, no de Loki, de Thor. La tormenta que se desató con su pena. Lluvia, relámpagos de furia. El dios de cabellos ébano cayó hacia la punta de un rascacielos siendo empalado por la misma atravesando su helado corazón de Jotun. Sangre salpicada, escurriendo. Su maldita sonrisa de triunfo. Lagrimas de las que ni era consiente que salían de sus verdes ojos. La conmoción lo había dejado sintiendo poco porque pronto el dolor llegó a él de golpe. Aún así no gritó. -¡Loki! –rompió la punta Thor con Mjolnir cargando a su hermano en brazos viéndolo sangrar por el enorme agujero que atravesaba su abdomen.

Los dioses no son heridos, no sangran, si Loki se había dejado atravesar era porque había querido, si no sanaba, si estaba muriendo, era porque el quería, por que no quería seguir ahí. Bendito alienígena que lo terminó y que fue asesinado por Thor, había cumplido sin desearlo así, la voluntad del dios.

-Por favor Loki, resiste, haz algo. ¡Loki!

-¿Y crees… -vomitó sangre –crees que lo haría por ti?... Tu no eres nadie… ve a reunirte con tus amiguitos… diles que ya acabaron su trabajo,… ah –más sangre.

-¡No Loki!, ¡NO!

Al cerrarse sus ojos al borde del colapso Thor hizo lo único de lo que fue capaz. Fue al Tesseracto quitándolo de la máquina que había transportado a la raza que quiso invadir la tierra, tomó el báculo de Loki, y desapareció perseguido por estupefactas miradas de los héroes ahí reunidos al transportarse a Asgard.

El capítulo de los Vengadores se cerró con la partida de Thor. No se sabría más de Midgard por el momento.

En casa no halló ayuda alguna. Si la decisión de morir de Loki era definitiva no había nada para detenerlo. Se burló sin emitir sonidos. Expiró su último aliento perdido su gesto en algún recuerdo que colocara tranquilidad en su blanco rostro al filo de volverse cadáver. El cuerpo de un dios, no un Æsir no tendría lugar con los demás dioses de los que no era digno.

Thor odió su propio hogar cuando aquel rostro que había visto crecer con él, jugar, compartir tanto, habiendo tenido una muerte tanto sangrienta y violeta como hermosa al final, desaparecía para volverse polvo el cual no permitió a los vientos que se lo llevaran y conservó con la esperanza de algún día poder traer a su hermano a la vida.

Odin se lo prohibió. Thor no le hizo caso.

Desobedeció buscando hasta en negras fuerzas la manera de recuperar a Loki. Sus recuerdos lo atormentaban. Tenía su rostro incrustado en cada pensamiento que retenía. El corazón dolía al palpitar. Vagó por los nueve reinos de la creación tratando de hallar una forma. No la encontró. Helheim no lo soltaría. Hasta que a su regreso a Asgard con Heimdall se topó a un lado la solución. De Laufey, para dar a luz un hijo de su descendencia, Farbauti. Gigante que reclamaba los restos de su hijo.

-Quiero regresarlo a la vida –se los negó el dios el trueno a la Jotun.

-Para llevarlo a Jotunheim es que estoy aquí, lo que intentas tan desesperadamente va contra las leyes de Odin. Siendo su hijo no desobedecerás a tu padre. Devuelve a su reino al príncipe perdido

-Ustedes lo dejaron a su suerte condenándole a morir

-Yo no. Fue Laufey. Padre de todo fue quién se lo llevó negándome la posibilidad de recuperarlo y ver por él. Es un Jotun, su lugar es con los de su especie. Lo han tratado con fuego, su tumba debió estar en el hielo…

-He dicho que quiero regresarlo a la vida

Junto a Heimdall abrió un portal. Una última mirada roja para confesar.

-Lo que quieres lo hallarás en Jotunheim. Yo tengo lo que buscas. Cruza a nuestro reino y será tu condena

Desapareció. Aún abierto el portal miró al observador del universo para preguntar.

-¿Qué ven tus ojos si traigo de vuelta a Loki? -inquirió.

-Romperás muchas leyes de la naturaleza al hacerlo, tendrá su costo. Asegúrate de hacerlo bien antes de desatar fuerzas inimaginables y paga las consecuencias de tus actos. Si esto esta claro, no hay nada que pueda detenerte, ni el mismo Odín podría…

Su respuesta fue suficiente para que la esperanza siguiera latente en el dios del trueno. Llegó a Jotunheim con los restos de su hermano y saldría ahí teniéndolo a su lado, con vida.

Pasó completa su existencia sin podérselo decir, si iba a protegerlo contra toda adversidad que tuvieran que enfrentar era por una única razón. Lo amaba. Era su hermano, adoptado sabía, pero su amor no era el fraternal que se debería sentir por un hermano de sangre o no, lo amaba como se quiere, se desea y se anhela a un amante, no a un familiar.

No iba a perderlo y ya no iba a callar. Si por él rompería las leyes que Odín había proclamado para el universo lo haría porque para vivir sin el no tendría sentido seguir respirando…

La expiación viene siempre después del pecado, por lo tanto cometería su crimen primero. Un crimen de amor, una hazaña para derrotar a la muerte misma.

Así comenzó la tragedia...

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy, el siguiente capítulo también será corto, a partir del tercero es donde me emociono...

Os ruego, díganme lo que piensan de la historia, los reviews me retroalimentan!


	2. Despertar

Oh My GOSH! ¡**sakura tamiko **ha pasado a leer mi historia, me siento como princesa de cuento de hadas! Estoy tan emocionada de que reciban mi pequeña historia en el seno de Thorki que podría llorar de alegría TTuTT por eso les doy las gracias:

**sakura tamiko** - ya esta claro que adoro cualquier cosa que venga de vos

**Yiyukimo-ak** - lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, odio los dedazos, perdón... n.n U

**Bjork** - gracias, cuanto ánimo me das, procuraré ser puntual :D

**Lise** - YAAY! espero no defraudarte... QuQ...

Este capítulo es corto pues la historia es corta... por eso me alegra publicar rápido. O/u/O

* * *

.

Volver del mundo de los muertos...

.

* * *

.

**Despertar**

.

Farbauti le explicó que había visto a su hijo aunque este no supiera de quién se trataba.

Veló por él extraviado en la inmensidad de las galaxias al caer por el destruido Bifrost. Lo visitó por las noches cuando era niño, aún cuando se volvió hombre, no físicamente sino como una sombra gracias a su conocimiento especializado y profundo de hechicería, conocimientos que iba a utilizar para tener de vuelta a su hijo.

.

-_La muerte reclama un alma a cambio de otra, si no se hace así se crea desequilibrio en el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Grandes tragedias pueden pasar, eventos que deben evitarse. Por eso seré yo quién pague por la vida de Loki para regresarlo, eres demasiado valioso para morir por él, necesitará de quién lo conozca mejor que nadie para recuperar la vida que puede haber olvidado…_

.

Thor se lo permitió aun si el pesar abatió su alma. Le dio la vida a su hijo, se sacrificaría para darle una nueva y jamás se habrían conocido cara a cara. El amor de una madre por su hijo va más allá que cualquier límite para el cosmos.

Necesitaron del cabello de Loki, la Jotun se había hecho de un mechón suyo en una de sus visitas fortuitas. Conservaba la esencia de su magia, verde, flamante, en un contenedor de acabados en negro metal. Puso las propias lágrimas de la madre cuando le diera a luz. La sangre del príncipe en una botella, unas cuantas gotas a penas. Y lo más importante, una copia de Loki que había conservado en hielo antes de que se desvaneciera de su última visita a Jotunheim.

Hubiera sido preferible su cadáver que hecho cenizas por el fuego era vital aún, aunque hubiera sido inútil sin una presencia física idéntica a él, hecha por él mismo con su magia.

Con la sangre en la copia dejaría de ser solo una ilusión para convertirse en tejido y órganos. En un círculo azul tallado en el hielo Farbauti puso todo en una copa junto con las cenizas de Loki para que el cuerpo adquiriera tangibilidad. Oró a oscuras deidades, pidió cambiar su alma por la de su hijo. Fue envuelta en sombras, luces boreales crearon una poderosa aurora que se llevó a la gigante en cuerpo y espíritu dejando a cambio sobre el cuerpo que ahora respiraba del joven príncipe Jotun, serpientes de colores en específico. Su corazón. Una blanca, la pureza de su alma, una dorada, la de su ascendencia real, y una negra que no vio y que se escabulló por el piso de hielo para no ser atrapada por el dios del trueno ni regresada al cuerpo que con los demás trozos del corazón de Loki en el cual dominaba saliendo melancólicamente su ímpetu y no con todo el poder que le gustaría tener. Esa representaba el veneno, el odio y el resentimiento pues era la parte oscura de su ser.

Huyó por el palacete helado mientras Thor sentía el corazón de su hermano latir de nuevo, incompleto. Los ojos rojos que recuperaban el brillo de la vida. Su piel azul marcada por los patrones característicos de su especie. La mirada de desconcierto. El beso robado a sus labios vírgenes recuperando el color cremoso y pálido que le recordaba previo a adquirir el frío del fallecimiento. De nuevo los orbes verde esmeralda que lo miraron.

.

_-Tomará la forma de lo primero que haga contacto con él. Es un Jotun, no lo olvides. Sin todas las partes de su corazón en él no recordará nada… cada trozo tiene vida propia, separarlos generaría más de una sola versión de su alma…_

.

Thor creyó haberlo hecho bien. Loki perdió el conocimiento por su largo viaje de regreso a la existencia tangible. El dios del trueno cargó con él en brazos cubierto por su capa roja ante su desnudez para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, por fin, con vida, dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre.

Ni un solo cabello le sería tocado a Loki, Thor se encargaría de ello. Lo protegería con todo de sí.

La serpiente negra en su camino, sola, con espíritu maligno, corrupto, malvado, se coló por los pasajes más ocultos del castillo hasta encontrar lo que su instinto le había hecho seguir. Farbauti tenía guardada otra copia de Loki.

Heimdall se lo había advertido, que fuera cuidadoso para no cometer errores, lo cual hizo sin darse cuenta.

Volvía Thor con Loki en brazos sin saber que no recordaría nada de su pasado ingenuo ante lo que estaba por venir. Y aún en Jotunheim se alzaba sobre el hielo una sombra de maldad perversa, débil, iracunda, que aguardaría su momento de salir omnipotente a acabar con todo a su paso. Algo de lo que Laufey estaría orgulloso de haberse quedado con su hijo, todo previo a la tragedia entre la muerte y el amor…

.

* * *

.

Lo sé, corto...


	3. Inocencia

Así es, la escuela me mató ayer y me seguirá matando durante las próximas horas, es terrible saber que no voy a dormir hoy pero como ya me resigné me apuro a publicar ya.

Gracias por estar al pendientes de esta humilde historia, el siguiente capítulo así como el cuarto me encantó escribirlos, espero a ustedes les agrade también leerlos.

Por eso les doy las gracias a **CuteLittleZombie**, **nata lee**, **Lise**, **Untamed-Valkyrie **y a **Alhen Lawliet**, aunque no como debería porque carezco de tiempo, solo reitero GRACIAS.

* * *

.

**Inocencia**

.

En palacio había movimiento. Una luz iluminó el cielo. Con el Tesseracto el hijo pródigo de Asgard estaba de regreso.

La máxima autoridad fue informada.

-Padre de Todo, su majestad, el príncipe Thor ha vuelto.

-Háganle saber que solicito su presencia

Frigga a un lado del dios sentado en su trono tenía un extraño presentimiento atravesado en el pecho desde que los astros trajeron la mañana al solemne reino de Asgard, no podía acabar de entender la naturaleza ni el origen de esto, simplemente lo sentía.

-Su majestad, no viene solo

El sirviente fue sometido a la mirada de Odín.

-Trae a Loki con él…

Con el Padre de Todo vociferando al enterarse de que lo que Thor se había atrevido a hacer desobedeciendo su mandato su esposa comprendió el motivo de su sentir al saber que su otro hijo, Loki Laufeyson, un Jotun sí, volvía a respirar.

Loki seguía dormido, Thor cruzaba el salón con él. Sus compañeros de batalla lo vieron llegar anonadados al volver a ver ese rostro sin la palidez de la muerte. Su camarada no había querido compañía en su campaña para recuperar a su hermano pese a que se habían ofrecido a ayudarle. Necesitaba ir solo, ser condenado solo. Tenerlo en sus brazos para sí.

-Dioses…

-Thor –la estupefacta mirada de Sif sobre el pelinegro.

-Lo conseguiste… -Fandral no podía concebir la hazaña del bermejo dios. No era solo el milagro de haberlo logrado, las consecuencias…

-Denle espacio, necesita descansar –se acercó a un grupo de pieles acomodadas sobre un diván depositando con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de su hermano. Ni Fandral ni Volstagg recordaban haber visto a Loki tan bello como esa vez, no supieron si era por su desnudez, por su vulnerabilidad o porque nunca se habían percatado de la belleza del dios como en ese momento donde tenía completa su atención a detallar cada detalle de su físico.

Y él había organizado una invasión a Midgard… nadie en su sano juicio se tragaría eso.

-¡Thor!... –el estruendo en las paredes.

-¡Su majestad! –Padre de Todo había ingresado a la habitación. El nombrado no se mostró perturbado, ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaría.

-¡Retírense! Quiero hablar a solas con mi hijo

Vostagg y los demás tuvieron que hacer una reverencia e irse. Hogun todavía le echó un último vistazo a Loki antes de irse. Leía mejor que ninguno a las personas porque sus emociones y secretos más profundos a veces se reflejaban en su cara. El dios del engaño en cambio parecía haber lavado de la suya toda pizca de maldad.

Ya solos y cerradas las puertas de la habitación aún para Frigga que muerta de la angustia esperaba detrás, se aguardaba por la resolución de Odín.

Adentro la tensión se acumulaba como vapor en caldera a punto de estallar por la presión.

-Te atreviste a desobedecerme –la gravedad en el habla del dios.

-Estoy consiente, y lamento haber roto tus reglas… más no me arrepiento.

-¡Como osaste traerlo de la muerte! No solo tú, enfrentará los cargos por las atrocidades que ha cometido. ¡Mejor se hubiera quedado en donde estaba!

-¡Esta vivo ahora!, donde debe estar, con su familia, conmigo

-No sabes de lo que hablas… -casi levanta la mano contra su propio hijo. –¡Has llegado demasiado lejos Thor!

-¡NO! –sujetando la capa de terciopelo para cubrirse, empuñando su báculo contra la yugular del Padre de Todo Loki había despertado y captado la escena antes de interponerse entre el dios del trueno y su padre amenazando a este último de muerte. Herida letal al menos.

-Loki…

-No permitiré que lo lastimes, seas quien seas…

La frase arrastrada en odio que lo dijo todo. La sorpresa de Thor y la del Padre de Todo.

-¡Señor!

-¡Dioses!

-¡Loki! –Frigga había abierto la puerta entrando contra la voluntad de su esposo al saltar en su pecho su corazón con otro terrible presentimiento. Corrió hacia el hijo perdido bañada en lágrimas. El hijo ahora recuperado. –Loki…

-Bájalo –pidió Thor sujetando su brazo recuperando la cabeza. Los ojos de incrustaciones de esmeraldas le miraron desconcertado. La mujer de cabello largo perfectamente peinado sujetaba su rostro con las manos en un maternal gesto. El pelinegro no comprendía nada.

-¿Me conoce?

Otro vuelco para el corazón de Frigga.

-Hijo mío, Loki, ¿es que acaso no puedes reconocer a tu madre?

-¿Madre? –miraba ahora a Thor con preocupación. -¿Madre?

A la familia se le partió el corazón. Odín permaneció estoico razonando que pasaba, como iba a concluir aquello.

-¿No recuerdas las caras de tu familia? –inquirió Padre de Todo.

El dios del engaño no conectaba ninguna relación salvo con un nombre.

-Thor

-¿Lo recuerdas a él?

Loki asintió dedicándole una profunda e intrigada mirada al rubio de ojos azules.

-Recuerdo su voz, sus manos, su cara. No recuerdo nada más, ni siquiera... como me llamo…

Su hermano quiso acercarlo a él para abrazarlo. Solo consiguió hacerse de su mano para estrecharla y pegarla a su mejilla. Lo recordaba únicamente a él. Algo de alivio se escurría por sus impuros sentimientos.

-Oh, Loki… -gimoteaba compungida Frigga.

-¿Ese es mi nombre?

Odín asintió molesto. Su hijo seguía vivo. Sus memorias estaban incompletas.

-Loki Laufeyson, un Jotun…

-¿Qué es Jotun? –preguntó con gesto confundido, el termino le pareció familiar. –Laufey, ¿es usted?

Odín negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Eres parte de nuestra familia pero no de sangre. Eres hijo de Laufey, quién gobierna en los páramos helados de Jotunheim

-¿Y dónde está Laufey ahora? –cuestionó. Sentía el cariño fraternal en Frigga y en Thor, en Odín veía seriedad, distancia, tal vez si veía a sus verdaderos padres estaría rodeado de los suyos.

-Oh hijo… hijo… -Frigga tenía la otra mano de Loki mojándolo con su llanto. Se sentía atrapado en cada flanco por quienes decían ser su hermano y su madre. Con tantas noticias su cabeza sucumbió a una punzada.

-Eso es normal, no es sencillo sobrellevar volver de la oscuridad a la luz…

-¿Volver?

-Thor –se dirigió a él su padre. –Llévalo a descansar, trataremos esto en otro momento. Date cuenta de que su alma no está completa y si lo está se encuentra inestable. Hazte cargo de él. Si se recupera sabes lo que va a pasar.

-Si. Lo entiendo padre

Con la advertencia dada partió guiando a Loki hacia la que fue, era y seguiría siendo su habitación. Ofreció su brazo como apoyo, mismo que fue aceptado. Sujetaba la capa de su hermano para cubrirse.

Tanto que quería decirle, tanto que quería de él, tanto que lo necesitaba. Y no recordaba ni sus vivencias juntos ni todo el mal que había hecho. Era algo bueno, triste y malo a la vez.

Era feliz de que lo tuviera consigo, no le importaba lo que pasara. Estaba vivo. Cualquier situación era mejor que la muerte. Respiraba, latía su corazón, hacía sinapsis su mente, llameaba la magia en su ser. Estaba vivo, vivo y estaba a su lado, ya enfrentarían los obstáculos al llegar a ellos.

.

* * *

Oh rayos, el siguiente capitulo me mata...


	4. Hermanos

Tengo menos tiempo que ayer y el doble de trabajo también... ¡pero publicaré! espero no haber pasado por alto algún error sino me disculpo anticipadamente. Sorry, sigo en la escuela y trabajando como esclava, apelo a su comprensión.

**Lise**, **Lu**, **Alhen Lawliet**, gracias por sus reviews, me seguiré esforzando. LuL

* * *

.

Un lazo más fuerte que la sangre no compartida...

.

* * *

.

**Hermanos**

.

Por más que le dijeran que esa era su habitación no remembraba objeto alguno en ese cuarto con que hilar a la niebla de su mente. El lujo, las luces que eran oro en la decoración, plata, metales y piedras preciosas. Su armadura en una habitación especial aparte, el casco con los cuernos, cornamenta que incluso lo extrañó. Su gran cama con dosel, los muebles, el techo con candelabros y medallones, las columnas, las molduras, los grabados de las paredes, el balcón con su preciosa vista a un reino que desconocía. Nada de eso reconocía y sin embargo había pasado ahí toda su vida anterior sumida la nariz en ejemplares viejos y bien cuidados de libros de magia, encantamientos, mitos, leyendas, geografía, astronomía y otras ciencias.

-¿No recuerdas nada de tu habitación? –lo miró Thor pasearse por el piso arrastrando su capa mirando de lado a lado los muros. -¿Nada?

-No –respondió, abrió un cajón de la luna y observó una caja adentro que no quiso tocar . –Intuyo, más recordarlo no puedo –confesó descubriendo su imagen en el espejo de al lado de un tamaño considerable para cubrir medio muro en donde estaba empotrado.

Se aproximó azorado, era incómodo y extraño no saber quien era. Su nombre, Loki, le sonaba al de un desconocido, como una palabra que produjera resentimiento al ser pronunciada a menos que los labios que lo hicieren fueren los de Thor. Se percató de la edad que definía su físico, relativamente joven, relativamente experimentado.

Completamente desconocido para si mismo.

-Loki, ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de mí?

El pelinegro siguió mirando su imagen en el espejo de perfil. No recordaba ni su propio cuerpo, tocó su mejilla y luego la misma en el reflejo. Su cuello, su mandíbula. La yugular. Aquellos brazos marcados, el tono de su piel. El color de sus ojos, las líneas que conformaban los volúmenes de su boca. Ese era su rostro, y tampoco lo recordaba.

-Recuerdo tu cara porque fue lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos. Mis manos… eran azules…-ponía atención a sus palmas.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos para caminar al lado del rubio.

-Escuché tu voz desde antes. Ahora sé que me llamabas por mi nombre… -al momento en que su hermano le puso las yemas de los dedos en su rubia barba Thor tuvo serias ganas de abrazarlo y besarle. Loki miró sus labios y los detalló. –También recuerdo esto… -susurró antes de pegar su rojiza boca cerrada contra la de su hermano. Un beso cálido y tan casto que Thor lo hubiera puesto en un pedestal y sacrificado una docena de cabritos en su honor.

Pese a querer acercarle y prolongarlo Loki ya se había alejado cuando reaccionó.

-La oscuridad… hacía tanto frío hasta que escuché tu voz. Me besaste… -soltó su agarre para verle en busca de respuestas. -¿Por qué lo hiciste si somos hermanos?

Interceptado por tan inocente pregunta para su íntegro rostro quiso encadenar sus sentimientos para no hacerlos tan obvios. El pelinegro los había desenmascarado ya.

-No somos hermanos de sangre

Por la aclaración raros pensamientos se formaron en la mente de Loki, pensamientos que no creía fueran perversos aunque sí incorrectos.

-¿Nos hemos criado como hermanos? –Thor asintió. -¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Siglos…

-¿Tanto he vivido?

-Eres un dios, el dios del engaño y la mentira –el gesto de Loki se arrugó por lo que escuchó.

-¿Lo soy? El burlado he sido yo esta vez. Tú representas una fuerza de la naturaleza… yo represento negatividad…

-No. No tiene porque ser así

-¿Este es mi medio? ¿Qué ha pasado para que olvide quién soy? ¿Cómo es que estaba antes hundido en una eterna negrura y despierto a un mundo que no reconozco? Dime que fue lo que pasó… –rogó sujetándose de la armadura de su hermano.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Moriste… –la mano por su cabello.

-¿Morí? –el impacto de la noticia. –Entonces,… ¿cómo… ¿cómo es que yo…

-Busqué la forma de traerte a la vida –sujetó su mano y su rostro. Confesaba su crimen, estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón si le odiaba pero Loki, impactado, cambió su forma de verlo con sorprendidos ojos, acongojado y a la vez exaltado su corazón por lo que le decía. –Encontré a quién te trajo a este mundo en primer lugar y dio su vida para que regresaras de la muerte… Farbauti. Tu madre...

-¿Farbauti?... -intentó reaccionar al nombre como si lo reconociera, le fue ajeno aunque adquirió significado para él desde ese momento. -¿Nos conocíamos? ¿Éramos cercanos? ¿Crecía a su lado?

-No… -negó. –No se vieron hasta cuando ya estabas muerto, nunca intercambiaron palabra…

-¿Y Laufey? -era normal esa preocupación por su pasado, su origen, para entender su presente. Sentía le era fundamental para comprender...

-Nuestro padre te trajo cuando Laufey se sublevó contra el orden natural de las cosas, rompió alianzas, quiso conquistar tierras que no eran suyas y no debía tocar. Odín peleó con él en Midgard, Jotunheim fue sometido. A ti te trajo de las ruinas del palacio del rey…

Fue demasiada información. Casi desmaya en brazos de Thor escuchando sus orígenes.

-Y crecimos como hermanos

-Sí

-¿Qué tan íntimos?

-Eras mi confidente, mi mejor amigo. La voz de mi conciencia…

Loki no era capaz de escuchar los acelerados latidos de Thor detrás de su armadura. Él creía que serían más sonoros rebotando con el metal haciéndole eco.

-¿Y nada más?

Con un profundo aullido de dolor que calló le dijo solo lo cierto. La pregunta verdadera escondida entre lineas. Ese profundo amor reflecto en su mirada, quería que dejara de poner al descubierto cuanto significaba para él en vez de quererle como se quiere a un hermano pues eso era lo que había fraguado en primer lugar su necesidad de tenerle, quererle y besarle.

-Sí

Loki le miró movido por las palabras que detectaba no había alcanzado el coraje para decirlas. Se desafanó de la idea, ya habría tiempo después para tratarla y quizás hasta discutirla pues igual brotaba en espuma entusiasta los sentires en él.

-Comprendo –se despegó del bermejo aclarando su visión nublada. Demasiado genuina esa pureza como para desconocer Thor al dios, no era el que había muerto, rencoroso, aborreciendo a quienes antes amara. Este Loki era un lienzo en blanco, alguien sin mancha, sin malos sentimientos, sin intenciones censurables. –No me siento muy bien –sujetaba su cabeza. Quizás tanto pensar había hecho que pesara de más porque no creía que su cuello soportara la carga. La tensión, tanto que debía ser tratado...

-Descansa. Será difícil acostumbrarte, no me apartaré de ti hasta que recuperes tus recuerdos –Loki aceptó. Cuando ya se iba y recogía la capa de terciopelo por su vientre hizo una última pregunta.

-¿Thor?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo fue que morí?

Al bermejo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, se le subió la sensación a la garganta, y siguieron su ejemplo los pensamientos de su mente cruzados con sus emociones.

-¿Por qué… me trajiste de vuelta a la vida?

El silencio. Vino luego la respuesta que brotó como agua que recupera su caudal a la cascada, sin poder ser detenida, arrastrando con mucho a su paso. Así de barridos fueron sus pensamientos al hablar.

-Fuiste asesinado. Maté a tu asesino. Estábamos en Midgard, creí que te había perdido en el Bifrost,... tú, regresaste de algún modo… quise, traerte a casa conmigo, peleaste contra mí, contra mortales que crearon sus propias armas y medios de combate -la carga de lo vivido... -Te habías aliado a seres horrendos…

-Thor… -detuvo su discurso por el impacto. Requería más que el aire saber: -¿Era vil antes de morir?

-No -se apresuró a responder seguro aunque con un dejo de amargura aquejándole la voz -No lo eras…

Su hermano no pregunto más nada. Thor lo dejó para que se hallara en esa habitación. Encontró el baño lleno de fuentes, ornamentación, antorchas por las paredes así como detallados frescos y otras obras de arte ahí con halos de luces formando una espectacular ambientación complementada con los brillantes reflejos naturales del agua bailando, escurriéndose, pintando patrones de redes.

Adentro había una zona lo suficientemente profunda como para nadar. Sumergido en ella descansando la mente del ajetreo por el que estaba pasando algo en los azulejos le hizo ver alguna sombra vieja de él más joven jugando a perseguirse con alguien de rubia cabellera cruzando frente a sus ojos en fantasmagórico recorrido.

Espantado volvió a la superficie agitado casi ahogándose. Quizás sus recuerdos si volverían a él poco a poco.

Salió, fue a buscar ropa encontrándose con que la mayoría era negra y la que no lo era resultaba verde en tonalidades que resaltaban sus ojos. Se vistió. Le pareció que sería algo lúgubre su apariencia aunque se borró aquello cuando descubrió que era bastante elegante congeniando con su cabello. Hacían una armonía misteriosa. Pareció recordar algo al ver su mano en la que al instante se formó una flama verde. Palabras que le eran familiares así como el nombre de Frigga, Thor, Odín, Laufey… Asgard, Jotunheim…

Aunque quiso salir de la habitación a penas puso un pie en el pasillo se perdió. Recordó el camino por el que lo guiò Thor hasta su habitación y no recordaba otra cosa, no había prestado la suficiente atención al recorrido como para ver más espacios del palacio.

Regresó al interior de sus aposentos decidido a meterse en la cama. En sus sueños vio serpientes, una blanca y una dorada; las dos fueros asesinadas por una tercera de color negro.

Al despertar abrupto Thor tocaba la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Loki se puso de pie, su hermano le llevaba comida. Frutas, vino, platillos de la cocina de palacio.

Comiendo y platicando Loki le mostró lo que recobró de su introspectiva el día anterior. La llama verde y chispas que formaba con sus manos, magia que a veces confundiría con sus habilidades como Jotun formando hielo con solo pensarlo al pasar de los días. A penas redescubría quién era y había sido, así podría ser o seguir siendo según pensaba. Necesitaba recobrarse a si mismo de la neblina blanca del desconocimiento.

-¿Lo recordaste?

-No. Es como si las palabras estuvieran en mi mente, sé para qué sirven si las conjuro, no sé como es que las aprendí, la última vez que lo intenté, cuando lo hice por primera vez, nada de eso recuerdo…

-Esta bien, ya vendrá a ti… -le animó infiel al propósito no muy seguro de que quisiera que recuperara su pasado. Si lo volvía a odiar poniéndose en contra de Odín por mentirle sobre su origen no quería verlo. Ahora habían empezado con el pie derecho, con toda la verdad desde el principio aunque doliera. De lo que no se sentía capaz era de hablarle de sus sentimientos. Antes sabiendo que volvería a la vida tampoco conocía cómo habría de hablarle respecto a eso si su hermano podría burlarse de él, humillarlo y hasta utilizarlo en su contra. En cambio sus esperanzas con esa nueva situación eran otras.

Lo llevó a recorrer el palacio hablándole sobre sus bromas y travesuras cuando eran niños, lo llevó a los jardines, por los salones y a la biblioteca. Veía obras de arte, estatuas, representaciones de mundos, astrolabios de todos tipos, instrumentos para estudiar las estrellas, murales del cosmos en pedrería. Entre estantes de libros recordó tomos y páginas, textos completos, festividades, no cuando los había leído ni que edad tenía cuando los leyó. Estaban las piezas, los escenarios, los simbolismos, no las personas, eran momentos vacíos los que resonaban en su psique.

Thor lo reintrodujo con Volstagg, Sif, Fandral y Hogun. Tímido no reconocieron al antiguo hermano del dios del trueno que batallaba para acoplarse y sonreía pulcro ante cualquier cosa. Era noble, honesto, retraído. Loki sin vanidades, sin orgullo, sin espíritu bromista ni perversidad. Los trataba con respeto y hasta con simpatía. Apreciaba su tarea de guerreros e incluso los admiraba. Pese a saber que ese era el Loki que había conspirado contra Thor para quedarse con el trono de Odín no vieron en él al joven hombre con ambición que había sido.

Padre de Todo y Frigga vieron lo mismo también. En las comidas era el que más considerado y cortes se mostraba, las doncellas que en un principio se habían visto temerosas en tratarlo lo veían ahora con ojos de infinita ternura. Trataba hasta a la servidumbre con amabilidad. Su sonrisa era tan pura y ajena a todo mal así como sus progresos por recordar sus memorias se veían varados y sin destino. Loki era inteligente, lo aprendido, su magia y su cultura seguían intactas, no recordaba aún rostros ni voces salvo una, la de Thor, que cada día pasado con él se le veía más cercano cuidando de su hermano como si de tan frágil la simple brisa lo fuere a romper. Loki agradecía la atención, a veces era molesto sobreprotegiéndolo, y aún así nunca le reclamó.

Sentados bajo un roble por el que la luz de un mediodía se colaba Loki leía un libro que recordaba sobre historia y organización de Asgard e Yggdrasil. Thor admiraba su mano contra los destellos que se remetían de los astros por el follaje. Admiraba los rasgos de su hermano siendo acariciados por el dorado espectro en juego de iluminaciones, acarició su pómulo sacándolo de concentración pero robándole una bella y pacífica sonrisa.

El Loki que había vuelto a la vida con él estaba en paz consigo mismo, con el mundo, con el universo. Era un Loki que amaba más aún, extrañaba sus travesuras, su ironía, sus palabras a veces hirientes, sus bromas de pesadilla, pero este Loki no tenía necesidad de hacer nada de eso ni comportarse fuera del margen, era pleno. Eso lo hacía feliz, sin rencor podía ser un hombre nuevo.

Se atrevió a pasar su pulgar por los rojizos labios ante los curiosos ojos verdes que lo veían. Se acercó un poco midiendo el terreno como pidiendo su consentimiento por lo que se leía quería hacer, Loki le miró conflictuado, luego sonrió breve otra vez y se acercó a besarlo rápido en los labios, más sonido que contacto en ese leve roce.

Thor notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Las pupilas dilatas y la alegría que despedía su piel.

Se sorprendió que fuera él quien decidiera besarlo primero, lo cual multiplicó exponencialmente su dicha. No había rechazo alguno hacia él.

Tomó su mentón con la mano y lo besó como quería besarle inicialmente, profundo, incitante, robándole el aliento. Loki se estremeció, tembló entre sus brazos más no se movió, partícipe inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y movió los labios dejando que probara la miel de su boca. Thor volvió a enamorarse de él con esa acción.

Un Loki sin perversidad no veía el hecho de que hacer eso significara algo malo. No eran hermanos de sangre, estaba enamorado también aunque sí era discreto.

Su hermano en cambio quiso repetir ese comportamiento seguido. Apartándolo a la esquina de algún pasillo en el palacio donde poder arrinconarlo a la pared y besarle apasionado, detrás de algún tapiz, ocultos tras un estante en la biblioteca, bajo la cortina de follaje de un sauce, solo para ser detenido por el pelinegro para hacerle entrar en razón de que no se negaba, le correspondía y disfrutaba por igual pero recordándole que debían ser discretos…

Thor no veía el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel. Loki no lo sospechaba, era ahora demasiado puro como para pensar en ello, y sin embargo, lo anhelaba también desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El amor se expresa en cientos de maneras posibles, invariablemente ellos llegarían hasta allá algún día. Jamás creyó Thor que sería tan pronto...

.

* * *

**.**

**Dije que habría SLASH, a partir de aquí, bueno, del siguiente, se confirma el porqué la clasificación!**


	5. Entrega

Oh, estoy tan triste, no creo que salga bien en estas evaluaciones... y en entregas estoy peor.

Lamento haberme tardado, ayer cuando estaba subiendo el capítulo se fue la luz y mi computadora marcaba error al iniciar, sentí miedo porque es nueva. Como sea ya estoy aquí, me disculpo por la tardanza. Lo siento.

En fin, pasemos a los agradecimientos:

**Yiyukimo-ak**, **Lise**, **Alhen Lawliet**, **sakura tamiko**, **LouiseLV**

Me alegra mucho ver que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, siento que pongo a Loki bueno demasiado bueno, pero como fue la idea inicial decidí no cambiarle el aura que le envuelve, por el momento...

Sí, SLASH!

* * *

.

Mío, solo mío, para siempre...

.

* * *

**.**

**Entrega**

.

Dormía siempre apacible, sus sueños no traían imágenes de su vida pasada solo de la actual.

Su rutina incluía devorar gruesos tomos de la extensa colección de ejemplares de magia y tópicos diversos en la biblioteca del palacio, practicar en el arte de la espada con su hermano desde la mañana hasta la tarde y tratar de recuperar sus recuerdos el resto del día.

En el fondo tanto él como Thor sabían que eran inútiles sus esfuerzos, no avanzaban nada, aunque nunca llegaron a decirlo, mientras fuera el pretexto perfecto para permanecer juntos cada minuto posible ninguna réplica sería escuchada.

El cielo salpicado de estrellas en caprichosas y maravillosas formas mostraba sobre su cabeza nebulosas y conjuntos de astros y planetas de los que nunca se cansaba de observar, como estar en un sueño, una hermosa imagen. Cada elemento de ese espacio interminable era testigo del profundo, prohibido y secreto amor que tenían los hermanos.

Entre vaporosos velos semitransparentes con la vista de la bóveda celeste encima sus manos tendían a buscarse, sus labios a encontrarse, los alientos a mezclarse.

Los dos tendrían que acabar vueltos uno irremediablemente. Era demasiada la atracción entre sus cuerpos.

Thor ya no podía esperar, temía hacer ese acercamiento y Loki estaba atento a cuando eso pasara.

Un día simplemente se acabó la espera...

.

Despertaba con una sonrisa al alba y se iba a dormir con otra al ocultarse el sol. Era soberbio, el joven más bello que Yggdrasil y Heimdall hubieran visto nunca, la forma de mirar tan inocentemente al mundo, ser tan ajeno al pecado, siendo objeto de deseo de su hermano y amando con tanta fuerza.

Su cuerpo formado por aquella copia que había hecho de si mismo se renovaba constantemente con cada baño. El cabello negro y la blanca piel no perdían su matiz. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas llegaban a colorearse. Arrugas de molestia, enfado, furia jamás deformaban su rostro, él sonreía, sonreía siempre.

Esa mañana no obstante fue acompañado en su actividad matutina.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo? –apareció un desnudo Thor en la puerta cerrándola a su paso.

-Thor, buenos días –le sonrió, era ajeno al morbo de la desnudez, ¿pudor? Debería tener pensamientos impuros primero de los cuales estaba falto. –Ya estas aquí, entra, el agua está tibia

Para el rubio aquella inocencia era hipnótica, se deshacía en sonrisas, sonrojos y armónicas risas que hacían voltear a cualquiera para admirar su genuina belleza. Elegancia y pureza andantes. Una vez le dio permiso se lanzó al agua salpicando a su hermano para molestar y jalarlo luego en el fondo, arrojando el liquido y jugando.

-Cuidado, no quieras ahogarme contigo –le persuadió amablemente igual de risueño por su comportamiento.

A Thor le sobrevino el pasado.

-Ah, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños siempre venía a bañarme contigo a tu cuarto…

La oración le intereso al menor que mordiéndose un labio tratando de hacer memoria de algo que jamás iría a recordar preguntó.

-¿Venías muy seguido aquí? -llegó a arquear una ceja.

-Oh claro, todo el tiempo, nuestros baños son iguales pero en tu baño estás tú y ese es el atractivo –Loki rió sin malicia sin notar en la frase del bermejo el doble significado de sus palabras, quizás pasándolo por alto a propósito.

-Es más entretenido bañarse cuando la compañía es tan grata –por supuesto que tampoco notó lo que había logrado encender en su hermano con esa frase y si era consciente igualmente le gustaba comportarse así cuando se trataba de estar con él.

Thor nadó tomándolo con ambas manos de la mandíbula, admiró su verde mirar, la curvada sonrisa que le regalaba y lo besó como estaba acostumbrado ya a ese punto a besarlo, sin medir sus impulsos y robándole el aire para que sintiera desfallecer, como se sentía él mismo al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Su sueño hecho realidad.

Al soltarlo un momento en su lucha por respirar Loki siguió igual de inocente de pensamiento que antes.

-¿Por qué solo cuando éramos niños? ¿No venías después a verme?

El acordarse de cómo el pudor de su hermano le había cortado la entrada a sus habitaciones lo hizo entristecer.

-Un día ya no quisiste que viniera. No me dijiste por qué

Loki se decepcionó por la noticia besando a su hermano en la mejilla como disculpa silenciosa. Thor se percató y volvió a besarlo con necesidad luego de una mirada de ternura. No entendía como era que Loki no terminaba de ceder ni a la tentación de derretirse en sus brazos ni como no mostraba vergüenza salvo por ese leve sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas resaltando en su pálida tez.

Cuando devolvía las mismas palabras profesando su amor con la misma intensidad sabía era sincero.

-Loki… -lo atacó la idea que tenía presente como las estrellas son al cielo. –¿Crees que algún día pueda tenerte?

Su hermano sonrió abrazado a él por su pregunta.

-¿Es que no me tienes ya?

-No, me refiero a tenerte, amarte como solo se puede amar en privado… -se explicó mejor. De nuevo la ausencia de malicia en Loki, para él el amor como acto no tenía nada de sucio, nada de perversión. No respetaba género tampoco.

-¿Y si alguien nos descubre? –no se le negaba, al contrario, se preocupaba por su reputación. Era imposible también no caer ante tan escultural cuerpo, lleno de vigor y poderío.

-No me importaría

-A mí sí me preocupa por ti –le besó.

Entre beso y beso Thor acarició su pierna subiendo hasta la cintura en su embaucador recorrido.

-Nos van a escuchar… -susurró Loki contra sus labios soltando una risa precisa en pureza. –Aguarda…- se separó de él besándole una última vez antes de flotar en el agua mirando las paredes, conjurar algo en voz baja usando una lengua desconocida para el rubio y regresar a mirarlo después de otra sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. -¿Estás seguro de esto? –Thor inclinó un poco la cabeza confuso. –Ahora ya no nos escucharán, y nadie podrá entrar por la puerta…

-Loki… -se alargó su sonrisa al grado de nadar a atraparlo entre sus brazos besándole toda la cara por lo que implicaba su oración. –Te amo. Te amo

Loki rió por el agradecimiento del bermejo. Dejó que lo besara y nadaron a la orilla donde en el baño había una zona construida para tomar asiento y reposar la cabeza en medio del agua. Abrazó Thor a su hermano por la cintura, hizo que sentara entre sus piernas y jaló su cara para besarle.

El abrazo era tan reconfortante que se sentía lleno en sus brazos, cada caricia era perfecta, transmitía anhelo, locura, una deliciosa y poderosa pasión que iba en aumento con suave violencia.

Una guía animal. Instinto corpóreo.

Se hizo del músculo de su masculinidad para estimularle. Loki cerró los ojos para dejarse embargar por las sensaciones, apoyo la cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano sosteniéndose de sus piernas, soltando suspiros que lentamente al mezclar su voz se volvió un repetido y céntrico gemir que avisó al bermejo de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo como para tener los dedos del pelinegro sumidos en su carne. Su cabeza de mojados cabellos ébano iba y venía con la mano de Thor. Choques eléctricos que estremecían todo su cuerpo. La tarea dejada para una sola mano mientras la otra buscaba otra faena.

Paseando los dedos por su entrada Loki tembló por el contacto. La ansiedad no disminuía el miedo a lo desconocido.

-Loki… -susurró su nombre por su oído pegándose sus húmedos mechones de cabello dorado con el suyo negro.

Entre más placer le conseguía a su hermano masturbándole se atrevió a ingresar un primer dígito en su cavidad.

-Th… ¡Thor! –brincó por la extraña sensación que le causo un pinchazo de dolor. Su cuerpo se encogió.

-Tranquilo… -quiso calmarle. –Relájate, no pienses en nada, solo en mí Loki...

El susurró de su voz lo apaciguó un poco, no se concentró en el dolor sino en la extraña mezcla que se obtenía de este si al mismo tiempo sentía tanto placer. El deleite de la carne que barría con todo pensamiento, con toda razón.

Un segundo dígito, la respiración agitada, el estremecimiento. Haciendo tijeras en la entrada para ensancharla. Más dolor, más delicia prohibida. Un tercero. Los destellos de lo que en sensaciones era el paraíso. El agua salpicando, la iluminación de la misma paseando los hilos en rejillas por su piel subyugado por esa voz en su oído repitiendo palabras intimas. La rigidez de Thor a sus espaldas. Cada caricia.

Detuvo su labor para girarlo y besarle nuevamente. Besarle con poderoso embrujo de la lengua, suave mezcla de su sabor con el del menor. El abrazo ahora compartido, las manos de Loki en los hombros del rubio, enterrando los dedos en la áurica cabellera, la respiración más agitada aún. El miedo constante, la satisfacción.

Otro beso y otra mirada antes de volverse uno solo, los ojos que lo convencen de hacerlo, de no pensarlo ni sentir más temor. La extensión partiendo a Loki en dos por el dolor. El precio del paraíso. Más miedo, la voz de Thor aún haciendo eco en sus oídos, sus insondables besos. Acostumbrarse a tener el miembro del rubio dentro de su ser. El calor que despedían. Templanza, más demostraciones de afecto, Thor recogiendo su cabello, admirando sus facciones, la mirada y el beso de inmenso amor que le dedica y entonces se empiezan a mover en el agua, lento, aún doloroso, enérgico, embriagador para el dios del trueno, lentamente enloquecedor para Loki subiendo el ritmo y la velocidad. Intoxicado por las emociones siente el vértigo de la intensidad, un punto maravilloso que es acariciado, golpeado, estimulado, haciéndole gemir de placer.

Se mezcla otra vez el dolor y el goce. Sus voces sin ataduras aúllan, su cuerpo rasgado, marcado, enardecido. Su animosidad. Pegados los rostros, las manos sujetándose pegadas al gesto desencadenado de su amante con las manos de Thor por sus caderas moviéndose ambos en una danza de amor y ardid milenario.

Los suspiros, los alientos, lo máximo de excitación con la delicia a flor de piel, colores que explotan sobre sus formas. Las miradas intercambiadas, respirando por la boca porque la necesidad de aire era apremiante. La liberación en un grito, el límite, la frontera entre la locura y la cordura, la cima hallada por ambos al mismo tiempo. Ese grito.

El dulce aletargamiento. El disfrute, la satisfacción…

-Loki… -le queda susurrar su nombre arrastrando la resonancia, la intimidad, el grado de entrega que han alcanzado. Su más profundo secreto.

Su hermano le besa y le reconfirma cuanto lo ama apresando su cabeza entre sus brazos que acarician su cabello y su piel.

Ríen cuando salen, intercambian sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Besos rápidos y mimos. El silencio de su encuentro y los que están por venir.

Entrelazan los dedos tomados de la mano. Thor vuelve a besar su frente.

En las sombras una figura susurra frases de venganza e improperios. Otro Loki de negro hálito que planea oscuros estratagemas mirando a la otra parte de su alma deshacerse de placer haciendo el amor con su propio hermano en el mismo lecho iluminados por luz selina que pinta de marfil su piel.

Este hombre quiere destruir a Thor…

.

_-Enamórate, enamórate de él, enamórate de mí, ámanos tanto que puedas morir por nosotros, solo así podré reducir a Asgard a cenizas así como Padre de Todo me redujo a nada más que polvo. Tu padre, no mío…_

.

Mientras Loki disfruta el escalón más alto del amor en vicio carnal mezclando su cuerpo sobre el de Thor en profundas penetraciones, gemidos en cánticos y respiraciones precipitadas, el lado oscuro de su corazón odia con la misma intensidad que él ama al dios del trueno.

Le ha entregado todo de sí, su alma y su cuerpo le pertenecen. Y del otro lado de la luna una versión maligna de si mismo es un villano con sed de sangre…

El frío de la noche le produce escalofríos después de alcanzar el orgasmo y lleva a su pareja al mismo estado siendo reconfortado en sus brazos. Algo le susurra el viento, se aproxima y es peligroso. Thor quiere que no piense en nada, que deseche la idea de su mente porque él estará ahí para protegerle. Loki le cree, lo ama ciegamente. Se besan. Ninguno sabe el precio de su amor. Por el momento solo lo disfrutan.

La felicidad es tan bella como el destello de esos hipnóticos ojos esmeralda prohibidos y llenos de deleite... perderá la razón ante tanta dicha...

.

* * *

Tengo que volver al trabajo, espero les haya gustado este chap. OuO


	6. Odio

Lo lamento, no he dormido y se me pasó el tiempo ayer, además tengo bastante trabajo como para no dormir hoy tampoco así que me resigno y publico.

Me alegra que les haya gustado el slash, agradecimientos especiales a **Yiyukimo-ak**, a **nata lee** y a **Alhen** **Lawliet**, a quién debo confesar que con esto de publicar tengo cada lapso que me es imposible hablar de ello al respecto sin sentirme tensa por muchas historias que tengo en pausa, pero la verdad es que esta es especial porque siento que puedo publicar menos espaciados los capítulos y así terminarla pronto, y sobre todo que quienes la lean la disfruten, eso también es importante, muy importante, lo más importante quizás...

Y claro que me encantaría leer de vos Alhen, estoy muy interesada.

* * *

.

**Odio**

.

Le gusta sentirse querido y deseado, esos brazos que rodean su cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo, haciéndole cosquillas la barba en la frente. No quiere irse aún, esa es su cama, ese su cuarto se acuerda al fin, es él quien debe irse. Tampoco lo quiere correr, le gustaría que se quedara ahí, con él, para siempre, más deben arreglarse y bajar a comer con Frigga y Odín antes de que se les haga tarde.

-No quiero irme… -susurra contra su cabello sabiendo lo que piensa su hermano de él, lo que tienen que hacer.

-Ese es el problema cuando vienes a mi habitación, no quieres irte cuando ya es hora… -besa su mejilla, sus labios y de nuevo sus labios una y otra vez. –De tu cuarto puedo salir sin ser notado, si tu vienes al mío no eres cauteloso

-Deja que se enteren, ya no me importa –pone de pretexto haciendo como si fuere a dormirse otra vez. Le encanta hacerse del calor de Loki por la mañana cuando está en auge el fresco y el frío acaricia su dermis, mismo que alcanza a perseguir al más joven que se resguarda entre las sábanas, mantas de tejidos reales y bordados en hilos de oro además de pieles, aceptando ser abrazado por los musculosos e imponentes brazos de su hermano.

-Yo me preocuparé por los dos, que no salga el sol y sigas aquí –le advierte cerrando los ojos también cediendo resoplando.

Está seguro de que va a volver a dormirse cuando es acariciado por la espalda hacia abajo y siente de nueva cuenta contra sí a Thor que se ha vuelto a poner rígido, de nuevo, sonriendo inocentemente aún sellados sus párpados.

-Dijiste dormir… -susurra sin querer abrir los ojos tampoco una vez ya los había cerrado.

-Bueno, ya estamos desnudos –hace mofa mirándole por fin intercambiando sonrisas y miradas antes de volver a besarse y rodar por la cama en otro abrazo más estrecho del cual no se van a separar tan fácil.

Apresa a Loki bajo su cuerpo rodeándose de sus piernas abiertas, besa su pecho, pasea su lengua por su vientre, los dedos largos se enredan en la rubia melena. Penetra su cuerpo ensanchando las calientes paredes del ducto robándose un pasional suspiro mientras él gruñe en éxtasis. Lo estimula con una mano, se apoya con la otra. Se besan entre gemidos arrastrados perdiendo el control en la expresión de placer de deforma sus caras, el choque eléctrico que los estremece, la febril fricción que los envuelve tallándose los cuerpos. El cielo que se aclara con luz tenue por las livianas cortinas interiores, la brisa que las vuela hacia el lecho donde realizan de nuevo el acto de amarse enterrándose las uñas de Loki en la espalda de Thor, sosteniéndose fuerte porque cree que su ser se deshace debajo de él.

Los impulsos de los que son víctimas. La fuerza y el vigor con que se entierra en su cuerpo. La forma en que lo posee robándose su frenético corazón con cada penetración…

Llegan tarde al salón, sus padres lo atribuyen a que Thor distrajo a Loki con alguna de sus ocurrencias pues el dios del engaño ya no tiene impulsos de travesura. No sospechan lo que hacen a escondidas oculto tras una máscara de complejo de hermano…

Juntan las manos debajo de la mesa. Se sonríen tomando sus alimentos.

Callan el profundo lazo que comparten. Se comunican con miradas para el próximo encuentro. Aparentan tener sus propios asuntos aparte…

En Jotunheim en medio de la eterna ventisca sombras se arremolinan a cada paso de un hombre que con garbo anda entre la nieve vestido totalmente de negro, piel pálida y hasta azulina aunque no profunda, ojos verdes que se ven igualmente azules por los reflejos del hábitat en el que se encuentra. Una siniestra negrura en ellos.

Llega a un palacio de cristal que no lo parece al estar tan accidentadas las líneas que lo definen, agresivas a la vista, peligrosas para morar. Es natural en su raza, es su espacio, son primitivos e impulsivos en su instinto bélico. Siguen órdenes solo de su líder, Laufey, que aguarda meditando en su trono sumido en una tenue y perpetua sombra.

-Quién osa interrumpir en la sala sin solicitar audiencia está buscando la muerte. Habla, pueden ser tus últimas palabras extraño…

-¿Extraño? –el recién llegado se ríe. -¿Es que acaso el gran y poderoso Laufey no reconoce a su hijo cuando le ve? –la sonrisa socarrona. La mirada asesina. El color de piel que se vuelve lapislázuli, sus ojos ardiendo en odio color carmín.

El rey no está muerto, solo débil. Loki ha ido a verlo, no el que está con Thor jugando a tomarse de las manos al no haber nadie para verlos y juzgarlos, es el Loki formado de los más perversos abismos que guardó su corazón, grietas que no sanaron, que al formarse sangraron lágrimas, la venenosa serpiente negra de ojos rojos y pupilas demoníacas que se rebeló a ser despertada y unida a las demás cuando ella misma lo guió a la muerte en primer lugar. La que odia, la que guarda resentimiento.

-Mi hijo traidor –lo recibe con hostilidad.

-No. La parte de tu hijo que no se dejará llevar por despreciables sentimientos nobles sino solo por sus negros deseos y ambiciones –corrige –el pedazo de su corazón putrefacto que sí te querrá dar el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos y que te lo está avisando, no pidiendo tu consentimiento.

-¿Qué intenciones podrías guardar tú?

Laufey ve en él el odio y el orgullo de ser Jotun en los ojos que claman sangre. No dice más, lo observa, le analiza.

-Yo mato a Odín, mato al estúpido de su hijo, te devuelvo el cofre, destruirás a Midgard a cambio como no pudiste hacerlo hace milenos y yo me encargaré de Asgard

Laufey no puede reprimir su risa esta vez.

-¿Tu solo encargarte de Asgard?

Loki sonríe con perversidad perturbando a más de uno porque sus ojos sanguinolentos se vuelven negros, negros como la muerte y el más sepulcral de los silencios, murmurado sobre el retrato de todo el universo devastado, donde no queda nada, solo frío como al principio de los tiempos…

-Morí. He aprendido mucho del otro lado navegando en la oscuridad, he visto el futuro. Se como destruir a Yggdrasil. Si no lo hago es porque no me place ni me conviene hacerlo ahora, quiero su sangre derramada a mis pies, a todos arrodillados ante mí. Eso te incluye a ti

El gobernante de los Jotuns no se mueve, sus hombres se encuentran maravillados. Regresa el hijo maldito del que el rey quiso deshacerse, el que Odín le arrebató y que jamás reclamó, por el que Farbauti se alejó. El ejército ya se ve leal a las palabras del príncipe. Se gana a su pueblo.

Hace días Loki en Asgard se cortó una mano con una daga entrenando en el arte de la guerra junto a su hermano. La herida sanó al instante, el misterio yacía en que la sangre que cayó de la herida no se encontró al momento de querer limpiarla. Su sombra proyectada la había absorbido. Estaban adentro del salón de armas, no los alcanzaba la luz solar ahí, nadie proyectaba sombra excepto Loki, silueta suya que no siguió sus movimientos al irse y que fue a reunirse con su verdadero dueño que aparecía cruzando dimensiones por un portal ennegrecido en la pared una vez abandonaron el salón. Al consumir la sangre de la versión de su alma que si tenía un cuerpo tangible en el suyo volvió a circular vida natural por la ramificación venosa que se vio creada a partir de materia negra.

Este Loki era maligno, sombrío, perverso. Cruel. Siniestro. Vil. Vengativo.

Un monstruo.

Ajeno a esa parte de su alma Loki descansa en los brazos de Thor, suspira en su cuello.

Con el dios del trueno dormitando en su regazo a la sombra del mismo árbol donde se besaran por primera vez ya reintegrado a Asgard, después de una lectura ligera de sonetos y grandes obras épicas sobre el reino de Odín, Loki se ve manipulado el cabello áurico de su hermano haciendo trenzas que abandona y retoma, una a cada lado de su masculino rostro.

-¿En qué tanto te entretienes? –le mira siendo acariciado por sus manos. El que Loki corresponda a sus sentimientos lo hace el ser más dichoso en los nueve mundos.

-Trenzo tu cabello –responde la voz de su hermano, aquella voz varonil, sincera y suave que lo tiene atrapado en su hechizo.

-¿Para qué si van a deshacerse después?

Los guerreros que salen de su gente trenzan a veces su cabello y su barba cuando crece y les estorba para pelear.

Loki le regala una de sus singulares sonrisas en la que las esmeraldas de sus ojos centellan dulzura.

-Solamente me gusta trenzarlo… -susurra arrullando al dios del trueno con su tono. Suspira. –Duerme Thor, descansa…

En manos de Loki se haya totalmente desarmado. Obedece a la dulce petición y su mente viaja para volver a ver a su subconsciente la imagen de su hermano entre luces blancas que lo dibujan y lo desdibujan incesantemente…

Se ha vuelto el centro de su existencia.

.

* * *

.

Voy a descansar los ojos un rato, espero no quedarme dormida...


	7. Voluntad

Como mencioné al principio la escuela es la enemiga de mi tiempo libre y los exámenes mi talón de Aquiles. Ya me regularizaré este fin de semana así que podré volver a publicar como al principio, normal.

Sigo interesada en sus opiniones porque esto ya va a acabar, y es que es tan rápida y corta la historia que me ganan las ansias,... sobre todo estando en puerta mi siguiente proyecto de Thorki -que la verdad me estremece un poco porque siento que estará algo fuerte. A estas alturas ya no me importaría, la idea no deja de picotearme.

Querida amigap, creo que si eres amigap, Enemy de Simon Curtis es mi favorita en este momento, va con todo lo que haré de ThorxLoki ya verás y **Vivi**, por tí fue que alargué la historia un capítulo más, para dar espacio al slash!

En fin, esto me rompe el alma!

* * *

.

**Voluntad**

.

Entrena con su hermano, no se acomoda con nadie más. La flexibilidad de su cuerpo le reclama que él también tiene el vigor de una deidad, más nunca se le verá perder la elegancia ni el porte aún en actividades que requieran demostrar rudeza. Cual rocío de la noche centella brillos selinos de espejo solar.

Thor adora pasar cada instante del día con él. No recuerda personas ni momentos, vislumbra lugares y los reconoce, sabe que ha estado ahí antes, sus sentidos lo claman, no sabe en qué época ni como conoce cierta información, aparece en su mente como si siempre hubiere estado ahí. Un libro que describe lugares no momentos ni personajes.

Y aunque Loki podrá ser limpio de corazón y de pensamiento jamás será torpe. Sabe responder con la espada los ataques de su hermano, Thor podrá ser más fuerte, en fuerza bruta no verá el día que llegue a ganarle, tiene que hacer uso de toda su habilidad y astucia para moverse y contraatacar. Es sagacidad no músculos. Muchos se detienen a observar la práctica, Sif y los demás guerreros en su andanza los ubican. Observan lo entretenidos que están peleando y que Loki hace bromas de su hermano cuando puede, justo como hacía antes de que los celos lo corrompieran. En cambio su rostro ahora se ve claro y pleno. Juega por jugar no para causar discordia. Ambos se divierten y se puede ver el vínculo de hermandad restablecido, todo el reino es testigo. Loki Laufeyson es el alma más pura de Asgard, le veneran admirados de su belleza, su elegancia y su bondad. Es perfecto.

Para desgracia de ambos ese día tenían que empezar las dificultades…

Un brisa llegó a esparcirse alzando hojas secas a su paso en remolinos naranjas y castaños, meció tanto la cabellera áurica como la azabache. Loki sonreía pulcro y sincero cuando lo escuchó, su propia voz en la lejanía llamándole, hablando en extraño y atemorizante tono sobre cosas que no entendía y si lo hacía no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, solo lo dejó neutralizado.

.

_-No es tu hermano… te ha utilizado…_

_Te ha corrompido…_

.

Extravió la mente al escuchar ese murmullo llegar a sus oídos por el viento. Se queda estático y Thor no alcanza a desviar el ataque, la espada ha cortado la ropa de su hermano así como su piel. Loki regresa de su sopor con el grito de su hermano. Si no se hubiera movido justo a tiempo hubiera sido atravesado su hombro.

Camina hacia atrás por la impresión aún inquieto no por estar herido sino por lo que esta pasando ya que parece ser el único que esta viviendo aquello, su hermano no se ve que este al tanto de los negros susurros que escucha. Toca la rasgadura, tinte rojo en sus dedos. No se concentra para curarse. Las disculpas y la preocupación de Thor, su voz le suena atrapada, opacada como si se hubiera colocado una pared invisible entre él y el sonido que lo rodea. Un silencio que lo llama. Una sensación que se cuela por el aire que respira y escurre por su pecho enfriando su anterior algarabía. Reía hasta hace un segundo con el cabello al aire chocando los filos de las espadas entre sonrisas y divertimento. Ahora su cuerpo no le responde, todo pasa lento…

-¡Loki! ¡Loki! –lo agita su hermano para que vuelva en sí. Está sangrado, teme por él.

Otro susurro que lo incita a dormir su conciencia dejándose controlar por otra mente. Más esta vez suena conocida, como si ya conociera aquello sus labios, no sabe cómo, no sabe cuando… y fue dirigido hacia Thor. Es su voz después de todo aún si nada tiene sentido.

Sujeta su cabeza. Ocurre algo que nadie sabe explicar.

Palabras que ya habían sido pronunciadas por él antes son dichas de nuevo con el mismo tono de ese evento. El ceño abajo, los ojos llenos de odio, la mueca de su sonrisa irónica.

.

_-...por tí?... Tu no eres nadie…_

.

Thor pierde el color al escucharlo y más aún al vomitar sangre Loki. Parece desfallecer porque sus piernas le fallan. La misma frase cuando le dedicó sus últimas palabras asesinado por aquel guerrero chitauri vencidos por los vengadores en Midgard.

Quiere acercarse a su hermano, el miedo le ha invadido. Percibe en el último segundo que Loki está igual de desconcertado que él volviendo a ser el mismo y todos creen que se trata de algún hechizo poderoso de magia no conocida en el hechicero hasta entonces porque el dios se eleva en el aire levitando como si fuera alzado por una fuerza desconocida que lo llama a suspenderse hacia el cielo con la espada en las manos antes de manipularlo en la brisa con violencia en golpeados movimientos que él no está controlando.

-¡THOR! -parece una hoja seca a punto de volverse trizas atrapada en un torbellino. -¡AYUDA! YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO ¡HAS QUE PARE! –suplica a gritos que lo auxilien. No se encuentra al alcance de nadie a esa altura.

-¡LOKI! –desesperado Thor apoyado por Volstagg, Hogun, Sif y Fandral que ya estaban cerca se ven impotentes al no hallar como ayudarlo.

-¡Deténganme! ¡DETENGANMEE! –forma magia con sus manos aún manchadas de su propia sangre. Conjura ataques que él no mando llamar y los lanza contra inocentes. Llora, grita, todo lo que hace es involuntario.

Aunque Thor quiere ayudar a su hermano sus límites lo llevan a perseguirlo con Mjolnir en la mano que ha mandado llamar empuñándolo a la espera de ser iluminado por los dioses para auxiliarle. Pero Loki es elevado más y más alto. Sus lágrimas lloviendo, el cielo que se ha nublado, ha perdido el control de su cuerpo. Está a punto de atacar a la rubia deidad que ama más que a nada en el mundo y toma la resolución de pelear con más fuerza hasta lograr mandar el hechizo letal que iría a parar en Thor recibiéndolo él.

-¡LOKI! ¡NOO!

La escena le es familiar, su impotencia viéndolo caer hacia un vitral de palacio. Su lentitud no alcanzándolo en la caída así como no alcanzó a detener que fuera atravesado por la punta del rascacielos en la Tierra. Rompe los cristales de colores cayendo hacia una fuente interna del castillo donde Frigga paseaba con varias de sus damas de compañía siendo distraída ante el peligro de los vidrios rotos desplomándose visualizando entre ellos al menor de sus hijos cayendo en picada. Sus hermosos ojos se desorbitan por lo que ve.

Thor no puede detenerlo y cae a la fuente salpicando y salpicando aún más cuando Thor cae a ella también inmediatamente después de él.

El impacto, la zozobra que se vive en esos angustiantes momentos en los que no se entiende que es lo que ha ocurrido.

Lo siguiente que se ve es al bermejo dios saliendo del agua cargando a su hermano que con los ojos abiertos tiene la mirada perdida y asustada, inmóvil, petrificado, totalmente blanco. Sangre lavada que aún mancha su boca y su brazo.

Thor le lleva con los curanderos y los sabios a que lo revisen, Odín ya enterado aparece en el salón. Están inspeccionando a Loki, no reacciona, se han cerrado sus heridas pero su expresión de espanto sigue en su desencajado rostro por el que han aparecido ojeras. Sus pupilas se han cubierto con una neblina azul grisáceo. No hay predicción posible para su estado, es desconocido.

-Quizás esté recordando su muerte o su pasado… -le previene su padre, ya le había advertido desde el inicio de que eso algún día pasaría.

-Lo sé

-Puede odiarte por haberlo levantado de entre los muertos

-También lo tengo presente –sigue respondiéndole.

Miedo, espanto que ha privado a Loki en su expresión y que inquieta a Thor terriblemente. Le llevan a su habitación, esperan que regrese en sí, su hermano no se va de su lado, no suelta su mano. Se queda ahí por días enteros en los que el pelinegro no se recupera. Sigue perdido, paralizado, absorto en desconocidos pasajes. Una noche sus ojos se cierran. Parece dormir porque las ojeras se desvanecen y su respirar se vuelve tranquilo. Su gesto se compone, no hay pavor en él sino calma.

La liviana tranquilidad fue muy breve.

Horas más tarde despierta sobresaltado gritando cual pesadilla horrenda que ha delirado.

-Fue un sueño…-respira dificultoso. Su hermano esta a su lado y le abraza, esta sudando. –Solamente fue un sueño… Thor… no podía controlar mi cuerpo, no podía… -balbucea aquel joven hombre pegado al rubio aún revolviéndose por el paroxismo. –Atacaba a gente inocente, no podía detenerme, fue tan real…

Al instante la compungida cara de su hermano le confiesa la verdad.

-No fue un sueño Loki…

-¿Qué?

Una explicación después llorando incesante sale corriendo de su habitación perseguido por Thor.

-¡Loki!

La culpa le abate, no cree lo que le ha pasado. Se siente culpable. No recuerda nada, no recuerda su pasado. Su alma sigue confundida, arde como marca al fuego.

¿Y si su vileza está atrapada en algún lugar de su ser y llegó a liberarse con ese incidente?

Abre abrupto la puerta doble hacia la salida de los jardines, se pierde descalzo entre la vegetación nocturna oscurecida y hermosa que fresca golpea con briznas frías sus mejillas chocando con los ardientes y dolorosos caminos lacrimosos ya delimitados.

Thor logra darle alcance en medio de varios arbustos lo suficientemente altos como para dividir el jardín en muros verdes, cerca de una fuente cuya agua genera reflejos que los ilumina. Se revuelve en su agarre, quiere correr, gritar, quiere estar solo. ¿Es que no lo entiende?... o quien no entiende es él porque lo menos recomendable en esos momentos es que le dejen solo. Locura, lo irracional podría escudriñar y enterrarse en lo profundo de sus entrañas. La culpa lo estremece, se siente criminal.

-No fuiste tú Loki, comprende...

-¡Entonces dime porque sonaba a mi propia voz cuando lo oía!-luchaba, hasta que viéndolo inútil rindiéndose se limitó a seguir lanzando preguntas al aire. -¿Que es esta magia... que no la reconozco?. Estuve tan cerca de matarte, hería a otros... -cubre su rostro por la vergüenza. -Thor, jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo malo por mi culpa... -por primera vez en su segunda vida se ve a si mismo diciéndolo: -desearía que no me hubieras traído de vuelta si esto tenía que pasar...

-No digas eso -le toma de la mano. Al pelinegro le sobreviene otro ataque.

-¡Mírame! No soy el Loki que murió Thor, no recuerdo nada de lo que vivimos juntos, no hay rastro alguno de mi pasado por mi mente salvo tu imagen -sus labios que llegan a mojarse por sus lágrimas. -Solo te tengo a ti, y te amo... pero no podría seguir viviendo si se qué tu y los demás están en constante peligro por mi...

Thor enfureció con un profundo pesar opacándole el semblante.

-¡Calla por favor! ¿Que no daría por saber que pasa, por ayudarte? -en soberano abrazo lo calla deteniendo de tajo todo intento por querer pelearle y zafarse de sus brazos. Su calidez y su profundidad no se lo permiten tampoco. escucha atento lo que tiene que decirle... -Sé que esta prohibido romper el ciclo de la vida y la muerte pero no pude aceptar sus designios. No puedo soportar la idea vivir sin tenerte a mi lado, ni ahora ni nunca. Sin ti no me queda nada más.

En sollozos apagados a su amante le son robadas las palabras de la boca con besos dulces para matar la amargura. Perecen los reclamos, se silencian las frustraciones y los miedos por esa noche para solo quedar bajo el firmamento dos figuras que se vuelven un mismo ser entregados a la pasión de sus corazones.

Loki sabe que su hermano le ama demasiado como para perderle y que aún si su existencia se volviera un infierno no le importaría pagar la cruel penitencia con la que fuera castigado con tal de estar con él víctimas del amor que los ha unido y que ya nadie podría separar sus almas. Lo sabe bien porque esta igualmente determinado a pasar lo mismo con tal de poder seguir tomando su mano.

-Bésame -susurra pegadas sus frentes desnudos al frío del amanecer brindándose calor mutuamente. Los cabellos dorados y negros que se han revuelto esparcidos sobre el suave musgo... -Bésame tonto, porque sin tí no podría seguir adelante...

Ojalá ese pensamiento no se hubiera instalado tan bravo en ellos porque al despertar su destino aguardaba para darles donde más dolía...

En el otro...

* * *

La verdad se suponía que este y el próximo capítulo serían uno, decidí que fueran dos capítulos porque al escuchar a Simon Curtis como vuela mi imaginación...


	8. Villanía

Santo cielo, pueden matarme si quieren, yo lo haría. Creo que me emocioné de más con este capítulo pero aunque estaba consciente de ello no paré. Me disculpo por eso, ya saben Simon Curtis y esta vez hasta Kerli y Florence + The Machine,... estalló mi cerebro.

**AkatsukiDrak**: soy yo la agradecida con vos, en serio. Por favor no me mates cuando lleguemos al final, os lo ruego. XuX U

**Alhen Lawliet**: ¿por qué no mencionar desde antes tus habilidades? estoy enamorada de tu pluma, tu lírica me ha asesinado.

**HikaNatsume**: Gracias, a mi también me encanta el Loki malvado, no se como tomarás este capítulo. Y sí, Que Viva **sakura tamiko**! gracias a ella es que estoy escribiendo Thorki.

La verdad cuando me metí al asunto profesional me dieron cosa mis compañeros y mis jefes, pues la verdad en el fanfiction uno puede desarrollar y leer historias que llenen nuestros sentidos y expectativas cuando nos la pasamos shipeando parejas y personajes y otras veces no, es un riesgo que con gusto enfrentamos. Pero por otro lado están las historias que nos atrapan y nunca se terminan, lo digo porque yo he sido una de las que dejan historias pendientes e incluso una de mis autoras favoritas entrará a la universidad y teme dejar de escribir, y yo amo sus historias como no tienen idea, me siento muy triste al respecto.

En lo personal deje de escribir hace un rato y hasta ahora lo retomo. Y la verdad con esta situación me gustaría traducir parte de su trabajo. Ahora que estoy tan metida en Thorki no quiero parar si me ha regresado la chispa de escribir. Así que creo que sabrán de mí un buen tiempo.

Me alegra que les guste esta historia porque de mi parte es como mi debut en Thorki. Creo que me está yendo bien ¿no?

* * *

.

Brilla, todo brilla, la nieve, el rocío matutino, sus ojos, incluso sus labios.

.

También todo sangra, su corazón, la tierra, el cielo, su alma..

.

Y su amor es atacado, torturado, sufren, pero este no muere pase lo que pase... ha adquirido la inmortalidad...

...más nadie dijo que el destino no los atormentaría de tan cruel manera...

.

.

**Villanía**

.

.

Thor no para de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo. Loki está demasiado triste y preocupado como para abrirse con él. Aguas del más allá quieren ahogarlo, tomarlo poseso.

No ha vuelto a salir a entrenar, se la pasa enclaustrado en sus habitaciones infligiéndose a si mismo el castigo del encierro, y para rematar no ha tocado libro alguno para hacer más cruenta su penitencia.

En el fondo sabe que no hay expiación para pagar correctamente más no hay plática alguna con nadie que le haga cambiar de opinión.

Frigga se paseó por su habitación encontrándolo sentado en un ventanal mirando hacia los jardines donde Odín ha mandado llamar a su primogénito para tratar algunos asuntos del reino. Solo por eso se ha ido de su lado Thor ya que no se ha apartado de él en ningún momento, y es que aunque se encuentre lo suficientemente abatido como para no salir de sus aposentos el dios del trueno lo ha acompañado a todas horas sin despegársele así sea la actividad más banal que realice.

Está de más explicar el porqué de su abatimiento, casi parece sentir que hay un extraño coexistiendo con él en su cuerpo aunque por el momento se encuentre dormido. No sabe que pensar ni como tomarlo, solo le entristece. Recarga la cabeza entre los brazos sobre las rodillas.

-¿Loki? –entra inmediatamente después de tocar la puerta la figura maternal de la diosa de la fertilidad y del matrimonio. -¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro –se deshace de su anterior postura queriéndose levantar de la ventana.

-No hace falta, quédate así, lo mejor es que permanezcas sentado –se aproxima a tomar asiento frente a su hijo pelinegro. –Creo que sabes el porqué estoy aquí.

-Puedo imaginarlo –continúa mirando hacia afuera. El haber atacado a toda esa gente del palacio lo ha hecho ver la realidad de lo que ha estado haciendo con su hermano. Despertando a una nueva vida protegido por un futuro rey que le ama con la más poderosa llama de pasión con que lo envuelve se sentía a salvo y apreciado. Después rememorando la displicencia de Odín con él, siendo el actual rey, nada más y nada menos que el Padre de Todo, siente que la mirada Heimdall es de desconcierto y hasta pena pues es el único que sabe lo que han estado haciendo todo ese tiempo ocultos de otros ojos. Son hermanos, al menos se han criado como tales pero fuera del incesto lo que han estado haciendo tiene encima el velo de ser entre dos hombres. Frigga a un lado de él ¿Qué podría decirles al respecto si lo supiera? Seguramente se escandalizaría por igual.

Le hunde el saber que si alguien se enterara quizás lo apartarían de lado de Thor, mandándolo a una mazmorra o desterrándolo a quién sabe que reino, probablemente a Jotunheim de donde ha salido.

Siente y ha sentido curiosidad respecto al sitio de donde proviene, ha querido ir más la angustia de Thor por querer saber más de sus orígenes deteniéndole a veces de saber cosas y contándole sobre lo que ha hecho lo frena de sus iniciales intenciones.

Querer regir sobre Asgard, conquistar Midgard, asesinar sin miramientos...

-¿Loki? –Frigga sabe que no le ha estado prestando atención. –Oh Loki, me preocupas, te lo han dicho ya tantas veces que no lo crees. No ha sido culpa tuya.

-¿Y entonces de quién fue? ¿Fui yo pero no fui yo al mismo tiempo? ¿Puedo ser culpable e inocente al mismo tiempo?

-Quizás –suena determinante la diosa. –Loki, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que eres un milagro? de Helheim no sale nadie, nadie sin que este rompiendo las reglas de Odín

-Thor cruzó la línea –arremete con pesar.

-Lo conoces, al menos sabes como es su personalidad en vista de tus circunstancias. No podría vivir sin ti…

Loki se rompe, lo sabe mejor que ninguno. Es lo mismo para él, se ha vuelto el centro de su existencia. Un amor profano que rompe toda ley del universo para recuperarlo sin importar el costo.

-Oh Madre, eso es lo que más temo –a continuación seca sus lágrimas Frigga conmovida.

.

_Lo que más temo es volverme alguien que desconozco, lastimarlo. Si he matado y traicionado en mi vida anterior ¿qué me impide hacerlo de nuevo si vuelve a tomarme poseso lo mismo que me hizo atacar antes?_

.

La culpa por estar al lado de Thor se ve hecha a un lado cuando su hermano regresa a su lado. Le ha prometido a Frigga intentar salir de su encierro, volver a la normalidad, pero nada hay de normal en lo que esta sucediendo. El futuro Rey de Asgard ha estado con el Dios del Caos. Son amantes. Frente al universo se han unido y han suspirado el nombre del otro juntándose sus labios.

Nada bueno puede salir de todo eso, es lo que más resiente Loki.

Aún para los dioses hay designios que seguir, cosas que están escritas, destinadas a pasar. Esta consiente de ello, se sorprende de no sentir resentimiento alguno ni estar encontrado con su futuro, ¿remordimientos? El único que le importa es Thor.

El final del dios del engaño no es uno agradable. Para él solo está la rubia deidad del trueno. Por eso voltea a verle cuando entra a la habitación. Seca sus lágrimas, no tiene caso llorar si ese sentimiento se ha instalado en su pecho cruzándolo como una flecha o una espada. Ese destino que lleva como cadenas. Atravesado en Midgard por la punta de ese rascacielos, su corazón que desconoce que está incompleto. Las criaturas que han nacido de su sangre en la muerte y de las que nada sabe. Los nombres de Angrboda y Sigyn le son desconocidos, el tiempo corre distinto en cada plano del espacio tiempo. Nada sabe sobre la marca luminosa que solo las Nornas pueden ver en su cabeza como destino de su futura penitencia. Si vuelve a morir será encadenado en el plano del que fue arrebatado por Farbauti.

Camina a su lado con la túnica blanca con dorado que viste casi arrastrándola por lo larga que es. Aún si sigue afligido por lo que presiente, por lo que se sabe responsable, lo único por lo que vale la pena estar ahí lo está tomando entre sus brazos con profundo apego.

Aún si sus vidas se han visto ensombrecidas por la pena en nada han cambiado sus sentimientos. Loki quizá se sienta culpable por su amor, no quiere ser una carga ni poner en riesgo tanto físicamente a su amante como su reputación. Thor en cambio está más que dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo para que nada le impida estar al lado de a quién tanto ama.

Sujeta el rostro de Loki acunándolo entre las palmas. Es tan frágil y vulnerable entre sus manos que sabe lo débil que se ha vuelto al tenerlo. Expuesto su corazón ante él, solo por él.

Roza su nariz la punta de la del otro. Cierra los ojos un segundo exhalando pesadamente. Hay algo en el aire de lo que el pelinegro está más al tanto que su hermano. Futuro, destino o como quiera ser llamado, se avecina, les pisa los talones. No hay tiempo para desperdiciarlo. Lo besa, amarra los brazos a su cuello, mira su boca, sus labios anhelante. Vuelve a besarlo, Thor sorprendido un poco de su iniciativa le corresponde, acaricia su mejilla y recoge los negros mechones de su cabello.

Le carga de la cintura pegándolo a su torso, el beso se vuelve necesitado, apasionado. No hay palabras, no hay necesidad de decir nada, acaricia su cuerpo encima de la ropa, sus manos le reclaman querer palpar la piel al descubierto, sentir su suavidad de seda tan propia de Loki. Quiere arrancarle la túnica de tajo. Mientras tanto su hermano le quita la capa manipulando los broches que la sostienen en sus hombros. Cae con todo su peso al piso de mármol.

El pensamiento de que Heimdall esté al tanto de lo que están haciendo y están a punto de hacer se clava en su mente, mira un tanto al rubio con extraño pesar que ignora, él termina por hacer a un lado su blanco ropaje rompiendo los botones dorados, su desesperación lo lleva a casi destruir las blancas prendas deshaciéndose de su peto y demás vestimenta por igual. Thor no encuentra medio para desfogarse, el instinto lo mueve en su deseo. Su amor se baña de esos impulsos.

Loki detalla cada volumen de la musculatura del cuerpo del Dios, ese poderoso y caliente cuerpo que lo atrapa pegándolo a sus pectorales, pasa las yemas de los dedos por sus hombros robándole besos húmedos, haciéndole cada vez más hacia la cama hasta recostarlo quedándose encima de él. Han danzado desvistiéndose y tanteando hacia el lecho. Hacer el amor con tanta rudeza no borra los nubarrones que han opacado su cielo antes limpio, azul e infinito. Ante esa angustia que ve el pelinegro reflejado en los ojos celeste quiere deshacer esa expresión apagada en su rostro por lo que ilumina el suyo con una sincera sonrisa tan llena de si mismo que ante la sorprendida mirada de Thor observa como se desprenden dos lágrimas igualmente brillantes cuando pronuncia una única frase.

-Te amo Thor –acaricia ahora él su rostro. Los ojos entrecerrados nublándose lentamente por una dulce y potente concupiscencia que le embate.

El rubio se encuentra totalmente atónito por lo que ve. Loki es tan dolorosamente hermoso que brilla.

Y con esa misma luz se enciende la esperanza en él gracias a la imagen que le ha sido regalada.

Sus ojos se humedecen también. Lo vuelve a besar con más ternura y pasión.

Pasea los dedos por su abdomen, mismo que se retrae por el contacto. Sube las piernas y Thor no se detiene en contemplaciones para acariciarlas también, besar su pecho justo encima de su corazón, el vientre, una rodilla e incluso un pie alzando una de sus piernas enredándola en su brazo.

Los dedos de las manos arrugan las sábanas cuando el rubio toma su miembro con una de sus manos y lo comienza a estimular. Movimientos leves que se vuelven un marcado ritmo aumentando lentamente, presionando más. Se escapa un gemido, revuelve la cabeza encima de las almohadas y cojines bordados. Los dedos de los pies se retuercen, se tensa toda su entidad en espasmos de placer.

Hipnotizado por el gesto desencajado tan hermoso que divisa marcándose en la cara de Loki con lo que le hace, baja a besar su frente y sus labios que abiertos escapándose sonidos incitadores arrastran su boca con cada intento.

Aferrado a lo poco de cordura que quede en su mente para ser racional y mantener un poco de control se cuelga de su cabeza hundiendo las manos en la dorada melena sintiendo que el sudor la ha impregnado en las raíces.

El miembro de Thor esta cerca de su entrada, se haya firme y caliente, palpitando en busca de irrumpir en su ser. Pide que lo haga con la mirada, con el gesto, con cada jadeo con el que respira porque en ese punto solo se puede respirar así. Thor lo complace en su petición.

-¡Ah! –le arranca un pequeño grito entre dolor y placer que lo arrastra cuando se adentra en él. La entrada húmeda se contrae atrapándolo en sus paredes enloquecedoramente. Gime, gruñe como animal. Barre cualquier rastro de razón que haya en él aún.

Rasguña su espalda, esos caminos que como garras marcan su piel lo incitan aún más si se puede. Se miran y se pierden cuando se empieza a mover, enterrándose, buscando el paraíso, mezclándose en uno solo. El vigor que los atrapa. El mar de sensaciones en el que se sumergen, solo por el otro es que el aire no se termina. Estrellas que brillan en sus ojos y estallan ante la visión del cosmos que se forma a través de su psique. Loki se ve a si mismo impulsando sus caderas a encontrarse con la pelvis del rubio.

Golpes, caricias en el mismo punto que le roba todo de sí. Que lo deshace. Que lo lleva a gritar el nombre de su amante.

La piel exuda pasión. Sus voces en alaridos constantes, gruñidos, gemidos.

No pude resistirlo más tiempo, se extinguirá como parte del mundo maravilloso en el que se han adentrado. Alcanza la cima derritiéndose en manos de Thor. El repetitivo vaivén se ve salpicado por la esencia de Loki por ambos abdómenes. Es arremetido con más profundas penetraciones que lo aletargan suspirando extenuantemente. Thor esta cerca, lo siente también por lo que embravece su cuerpo. Traza contados movimientos más, y en una última penetración, la más profunda, se siente liberado esparciendo toda su ardiente semilla dentro del pelinegro que la identifica hirviendo seguir un camino hasta escurrir cuando Thor esta saliendo de su cuerpo.

Se abraza a su pecho para que no lo haga, que no se mueva un centímetro más. No quiere que se marche, que se despegue de su lado.

No quiere romper ese vínculo en el que se hayan unidos. Lo pide entre besos y más lágrimas que le sobrevienen a las emociones y Thor obedece. Se recarga en los codos para no aplastarlo con su cuerpo logrando hacerse de sus labios por espacio de más de un minuto donde las arenas del tiempo no tienen significado alguno para ellos.

Cuando se dan cuenta la noche ya está avanzada y Loki también se encuentra soñando a su lado.

Ve imágenes de campos oscurecidos y cielos de tormenta. Hay algo que brota del suelo, de la tierra de donde proviene _ese_ aroma, eso que emanan todos esos cadáveres apilados que descubre no eran colinas. Sangre es lo que corre en riachuelos casi purpúreos.

Despavorido por poco pierde el equilibrio. Su ropa es su clásica vestimenta negra y elegante, pero todo en esa pesadilla es negro cual necrópolis bélica. Lo ve en el cielo, un halo de sombras que se mueve y se rompe en cientos de puntos oscuros de batientes alas negras y graznar maldito. Son los cuervos que vienen a recoger las almas de todos los caídos. La pregunta que cabe hacerse en realidad es sí realmente habría un sobreviviente en aquella masacre llena de cuerpos descuartizados.

Observa cada personaje desmembrado y las arcadas lo atacan.

La parvada que pareciere dividirse mantiene su curso. No están yendo a recolectar almas, van directo hacia él.

Trata de protegerse levantando los brazos, estirando las manos como muestra de estar indefenso pero nada de eso funciona, es víctima de ese remolino de negro plumaje y ojos rojizos que lo culpan a él por lo que ha pasado.

Más él es inocente.

Abre los ojos sintiendo el rastro de lágrimas frías en sus párpados acumuladas por la posición en la que ha estado durmiendo. No se ve alebrestado, por eso no despierta a Thor. Se levanta con renovado llanto. Ningún sentido le haya a sus pesadillas, lentamente se hace inmune a ellas y su oscuro efecto puesto que no lo comprende.

Después le parece escuchar algo que le hiela la sangre. Se levanta sin querer mover a Thor quién no ha querido abandonarlo ni un solo momento compartiendo la misma cama desde hacía días sin saberse en el reino y en el palacio que en realidad han estado haciendo el amor para matar el tormento. Loki se alcanza una bata y camina hacia el balcón de su habitación puesto que ha escuchado un aleteo afuera, acaba de soñar con recolectores de almas y teme toparse con uno. El fue parte una vez del reino de la muerte, ¿Qué podría esperarle al toparse con uno de sus mensajeros?

Sale, no hay nada ahí. Se alivia al comprobarlo. Está volviendo los dos primeros pasos andados cuando se percata de que hay alguien más ahí, y antes de pensar que sea algún intruso en el palacio se ve a sí mismo emerger de las sombras de la puerta acortinada con vestimenta negra y sádica sonrisa en una línea.

No cree lo que sus ojos ven. Es él mismo...

-Pobre de mí inocente yo dejando que el hijo de Odín tome tu cuerpo. Como me alegro de no estar en ti… -la voz es lúgubre, tenebrosa.

-Tú…

La macabra sonrisa en cetrino y enfermizo rostro ojeroso.

-Te quedaste con los lugares yo con las emociones –reconfirma.

La parte noble y la parte pura de Loki se estremecen al ver frente a ellos la perversa oscuridad de su alma incompleta.

Los tres son uno solo, su corazón.

La risa hueca cuando se aproxima y sujeta su brazo aún si se vio impulsado a irse hacia atrás por el desconcierto. El agarre es demasiado fuerte como para desasirse de él además de que se encuentra inmovilizado por la impresión. Del ropaje negro se escurre una serpiente negra salida de la manga de su ajuar, se enrosca en la mano del Loki puro que ha sido apresado por su yo negativo.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que no recordarás nada… -se mofa el de pupilas rojas. La serpiente sisea, muerde inyectando su veneno dejándolo en una palpitación de dolor que atrapa su mente arrastrándolo a un sitio desconocido donde se apaga su conciencia y el lado negro de su corazón toma las riendas de su cuerpo. Y el cuerpo que otrora ocupara la serpiente negra se desvanece...

En el cielo oscurecido por la naturaleza de la noche parece apagarse lentamente cada astro por la presencia que ha retornado a Asgard a con un objetivo claro.

Al abrir los ojos es otro Loki el que respira. No el Loki puro y noble que ha visto el reino al enterarse que volvió de la muerte, este es el Loki corrupto de negro espectro el que sonríe maliciosamente, de ojeras y pupilas rojizas.

La risa irrumpe por todo palacio despertando a Thor, su amado no está a su lado. Teme por él.

Algo nunca visto en el reino de Odín se forma en las alturas. Nubes en remolinos que relampaguean en platinadas venas esparciéndose hasta cubrir toda extensión posible. La temperatura desciende. Se forman grises y azules claros escarchados. Se congelan la mayoría de las cosas con blancos mortuorios.

La eterna ventisca que siempre abate el reino de Laufey, Jotunheim, cae ahora sobre la dorada Asgard volviéndola un páramo helado tan rápido que aterroriza a todos sus habitantes.

Loki camina asesinando cualquier ser vivo a su paso. Sus ojos están completamente ennegrecidos ahora, no hay pupila, no hay rastro blancuzco en ellos, solo negro, perpetuo negro que sobresale las zonas delimitantes de los globos oculares y hasta los párpados descendiendo como intrincadas ramas por parte de sus pómulos.

No hace falta hacer algo para matar. Su sola figura hace que todo perezca.

Llega rompiendo la puerta que resguarda el salón de reliquias que mantienen a aparte tanto el Cubo Cósmico como el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos a penas subiendo la mano. Su poder se ha incrementado al permanecer en la inconsciencia de la oscura muerte. Todo el conocimiento que ha adquirido… solo necesitada de un cuerpo para proceder.

Rompe cada piso que le estorba para llegar al cielo destruyendo a su paso esas partes del palacio mirando su obra. Respira embriago el aroma helado de Jotunheim que baña ahora a Asgard. Sube el Tesseracto y con ayuda de su báculo pronuncia sin despegar los labios con voz hueca en un lenguaje prohibido y olvidado un poderoso hechizo que abre desde el cielo hasta la tierra un portal de donde salen cientos de Jotuns convocados por el príncipe a la batalla despertándose los gritos entre el pueblo al verse atacado.

Se ve movimiento en el palacio. Thor vestido al escucharse el cuerno de la batalla ya con la armadura puesta en lo que buscaba a Loki por todas partes y no hallándolo, manda llamar a Mjolnir. Sus tres camaradas guerreros van a reunirse con él. Sif se haya entre ellos también al tanto de lo que sucede.

Los ejércitos se encuentran ya luchando. Las deidades bajan a ayudar también. El martillo de Thor retumba en el piso formándose desde el cielo los poderosos truenos que estremecen la tierra. Pelea contra líderes Jotun. Nadie sabe como han ingresado al reino, solo ve el portal en una estrella de cuatro picos recta que les cede el paso pero ¿quién la ha formado?

Se alza un grito de victoria. Un alto militar Jotun tiene entre las manos lo que Thor reconoce como _el cofre_.

Se hace camino entre guerreros suyos y enemigos. Destroza carne y huesos de los contrarios, recibe algunos golpes pero nada que lo saque de su sitio ni de su objetivo. La nieve arrecia. El blanco se mancha de carmín de ambos bandos.

Corre, vuela hacia el Jotun que está a punto de marcharse por el portal para entregarle el cofre a su lider interceptándolo con el martillo tan fuertemente, con tanta ira, con tanta furia desmedida que parte en dos el cuerpo manchándose con su sangre ennegrecida cara, cuello y pecho.

La peste de las vísceras en el suelo sube pese a confundirse con el clima.

Se pierde su mente al grito bélico de la pelea.

Pero les están ganando en número, siguen saliendo más Jotuns del portal, ese es el punto que debe atacar.

Martilla, golpea fuertemente la tierra, una, dos veces y parece no ceder aunque se este agrietando. Golpea otra, y otra vez saltando la tierra por su fuerza, los ejércitos siguen batiéndose. Incluso sangre divina es derramada. No desiste de su tarea aún si es atacado con Hogun cubriéndolo al captar lo que intenta hacer hasta que en una espiral de luz por fin se ve roto el hechizo que creara el portal deteniéndose retardadamente la ventisca.

Sin el portal, sin la nieve y sin el cofre en su poder la fuerza enemiga se ve aminorada. Los asgardianos recuperan la energía para atacar con brío a los que se han atrevido a amenazar a su reino.

Y los cuerpos se siguen apilando, las lanzas a alzarse entre la brisa, la sangre a correr en ríos como Loki lo viere en su sueño.

Por dentro en algún recóndito lugar de su ser, en su corazón que ha sido sumido en densas tinieblas, la parte de luz que aún queda de él llora encadenado.

Grita por el aullido general de dolor que se extiende entre las víctimas tanto guerreras como civiles inocentes.

Es la única reminiscencia que queda de sí.

Thor lo siente en la brisa. Un grito de auxilio que le pareciera rememorara a su hermano. Algo por lo que pide ayuda.

Clama que lo salve de si mismo.

Y para su profundo terror sabe hacia donde debe ir...

Por los pasillos se apagan las llamas de las antorchas por una lúgubre corriente de gélido aire. El viejo y cansado Odín en su trono siente al enemigo que lo quiere atacar. Los guardias caen muertos, les fue absorbida la vida cual hoyo negro en sus pechos.

Por la entrada resquebraja abiertas de par en par las puertas por sus poderes sobrenaturales que maneja su mente aparece una figura negra cuyos dorados anteriores de su armadura se han vuelto negro metálico.

Sonríe. La voz tiene un eco demoniaco.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, _padre_…

Loki se burla de Padre de Todo. Tiene el Tesseracto en las manos, su báculo brilla en destellos azules. Odin se enfrenta a él con pesar, lo hubiera acabado en un segundo pero se trata de a quién ha visto como su hijo durante tanto tiempo que hay duda en sus veteranos ojos. Quiere detenerle, no matarlo.

Lamentablemente Loki se ha hecho más poderoso quién sabe como porque despide una energía poderosa y densa con la cual corre peligro todo aquel que esté cerca.

Después de una extensa ofensiva derriba a Padre de Todo. Thor llega justo a tiempo para detenerle antes de que hiera al máximo dios. Loki no le cree que quiera realmente detenerlo, porta la estampa de quién más ama. Pero el dios sabe lo que tiene que hacer doliente por ver casi perdido a su hermano. Empuñando a Mjolnir invoca un rayo a su grito y acaba en el cuerpo de Loki que con el ataque estampado en una columna pierde el conocimiento y regresa a su estado de sopor perdida su mente en terror infinito con los ojos nublados como le pasó después del ataque en el que perdió el control de su cuerpo entrenando con Thor en el jardín.

Su sangre escurre tocando el metal de su armadura que regresa al bruñido dorado original.

Por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y también cayendo en hilos de sus labios escurre el veneno de la serpiente oscura.

Se borra la evidencia de su inocencia...

Thor lo levanta en brazos ante la ajena mirada de Padre de Todo.

El reino destruido afuera, el hielo que se derretirá. Las vidas que no se recuperarán.

No hay excusa alguna que valga para lo que se tiene que decidir. Ese es el pesar de todo rey, gobernante y deidad teniendo en sus manos el poder que le ha sido envestido.

Y del corazón de Thor llueven ahora lágrimas…

.

Al volver en sí Loki está encadenado, siente el rostro adormecido y los ojos hinchados. Una máscara lo silencia, no puede mover ni pies ni manos. Está en una celda especial, la reconoce, sabe lo que significa y eso lo aterra. Imágenes lo golpean duramente en su mente.

La incredulidad y el yerro ahondando en su pecho.

Se distrae porque las puertas se abren y ve a su hermano entrar. No entiende que pasa. Siente pavor ante la incertidumbre porque no es difícil de adivinar.

Él es inocente. No hay forma de comprobarlo.

El castigo por intentar asesinar a Padre de Todo es la muerte. Esta condenado.

De nada le sirvió a Thor revivirlo si tendría que perderle de nuevo.

La pena ya ha acaecido en su presente y su futuro. Y se tratan solo de argucias. La mente de Loki, su razón y su autocontrol han sido saboteados. Más escaldada la confianza que se le tenía morirá al amanecer…

No hay forma de cambiarlo.

.

* * *

Creo que me excedí...

¿Que piensan?

Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico, ya ven que me emocioné...


	9. Sentencia y Destino

**HikaNatsume**: me alegra que te haya gustado, siento que iba tranquila hasta que desvarié es ese capítulo y cuando lo terminé solo pude decir "Oh rayos, ¿Qué he hecho?"

**Yiyukimo-ak**: GRACIAS!

**AkatsukiDrak**: más o menos así me sentí al terminarlo.

**Zeniba**: What the fuck girl... ¿no te parece que eso sería muy predecible? Y la verdad si no es blanco es negro o en tonalidades de grises, si no era eso era esto otro. Tus palabras fueron tanto incisivas como lascivas. No sé que más agregar y no tengo tiempo como para desmenuzarlo. n.n

En fin, gracias si han paseado por esta historia. Es mi primera historia de Thorki y no la última. Estoy muy agradecida y extasiada. Les agradezco con toda el alma los ánimos.

Discúlpenme por terminarla aquí pero la escuela se vuelve pesada de nuevo y tengo que recuperarme si no quiero aplazar el año... De todas formas la última parte como para ponerla en un último capítulo se me hizo muy corta, por eso lo pongo ya todo aquí, para seguir el hilo de las cosas y rematar las emociones al leer. Lo siento. Pero es mejor esto que esperar a tener tiempo libre para publicar ese pedazo...

Reitero, gracias!

* * *

.

**Sentencia**

.

Hay confusión general, sí, ha sido traído de las garras de la muerte, no recuerda su pasado, se desconoce si su corazón está completo, él es puro, pero se ha visto que la parte oscura de su alma logra obtener el control sobre su cuerpo, es suficiente para considerarle peligroso. Deberá morir. No quiere correrse ningún riesgo si la sangre ya ha ha sido derramada. Entonces que corra una última vez para cerrar ese negro capítulo en la historia de Asgard.

Su verdugo lo espera al salir el sol.

Aunque a Padre de Todo se le hace un nudo en la garganta por tener que condenar a Loki su palabra es firme y no se retracta. Ni su esposa ni su hijo ni nadie lo harán cambiar de parecer. Loki Laufeyson morirá y hasta el cielo lo sabe, por eso ese amanecer es frío y desgarrador...

Al entrar a su celda ve en los ojos esmeralda caer brillantes lágrimas que siguen centellando al desprenderse de su rostro. Esta asustado, aterrado de lo que alcanza a discernir, de lo que se ha decidido sobre su cuello. Siente terror incluso de sí mismo.

Se trata de mover, es inútil pero eso no evita que intente tocarle. Thor se aproxima a él tragando fuerte la pena que se ha instalado en su garganta, esta no se va, se intensifica. Le advierten que no le puede quitar la máscara que trae puesta sellando su boca, ignora a los guardias, les ordena que salgan, quiere estar solo con el condenado.

Retirarle la máscara es lo primero que hace y al hacerlo hay algo terriblemente trasgresor a la mirada y humillante contra el dios del engaño que hace a Thor sentir que su estómago empequeñece.

Loki trata de hablar, no puede. Lo nota por el dolor. Le han cosido la boca.

Entre lágrimas Thor saca un cuchillo y retira los puntos que han vuelto a sangrar. Los dos lloran en silencio. Y aún y cuando ninguno quiera abrir la boca Loki se ve forzado a hablar.

-Thor… -susurra temiendo saber la verdad. –Esta celda…

-No –niega rotundamente siendo, de hecho, la verdad, todo lo contrario. Trata de que no hable, de que no reconozca ya su destino. El es inocente, sabe que lo es. Están siendo injustos con su hermano, el no ha hecho nada, no es su culpa. Aunque tampoco sabe a quién señalar como culpable.

Si alguien se siente miserable ahí con auténtica culpa es el mismo. Tan insistente queriéndolo traer a la vida, Odín había tenido razón en todo, mejor haberlo dejado morir cuando era su momento pues no estaría condenado con la peor de las deshonras a morir ese día.

No se vería a sí mismo cubierto de sangre de a quienes a penas se está enterando ha matado...

Si ha llegado a desear morir ante el impacto de lo que ha hecho sus deseos se han vuelto realidad.

Sumidos en silencio el que ha recibido la sentencia a sus actos habla.

-En mi mente me vi queriendo matar a nuestro padre… -derrama más brillantes lagrimas ardientes que empapan la mano del dios de trueno quien le sujeta del rostro. –Dime si fue un sueño…

Sin poder mantener a raya sus emociones le besa con pesar, cerrar los ojos no le vale para olvidar al mundo y lo que acontece en el. Se odia tanto, le ama tanto.

-No… -se separan sus labios para pronunciar.

Ante sus actos Loki se siente como insecto. Merece morir entonces, si no es capaz de controlarse a si mismo en su actuar no quiere herir a nadie, no quiere lastimar a Thor.

-Entiendo -termina por aceptar lo que han dictaminado para él.

-¡No! –reclama su hermano. –No eras tú, algo te poseyó, ¡jamás harías algo así!

-¿Y mi yo pasado lo hubiera hecho? –pregunta yéndosele la voz. –¿Con mis recuerdos intactos lo hubiera hecho?

Thor no dice nada pese a querer reclamar de nuevo. Las sempiternas memorias de la traición, la mentira, el engaño, las muertes que había provocado, todo de lo que era responsable el dios. Su deseo de morir, su sorna en la agonía de su primera muerte.

No le puede mentir, aunque lo hubiera hecho Loki hubiera desentrañado que no era verdad. Su silencio le dice lo que quería saber.

Es difícil enterarse de que es un villano cruel y despiadado, que probablemente siempre lo ha sido. Le pesa encontrarse el mismo de esa manera si había estado viviendo tan pacífico durante ese tiempo robado a su vida determinada por la línea de su final.

Se obliga a ser fuerte para soportar lo que pasará.

-Respóndeme algo –deja de corresponder a los tristes besos de Thor. Necesita saberlo… -¿te amaba antes de morir como te amo ahora?

La sangre manchando sus labios. La luz que los baña solo a ellos en ese cuarto oscuro. A Thor se le rompe algo en el pecho por la mitad, luego en miles de pedazos.

-No lo sé...

-¿No lo sabes? –le mira confundido. -¿Te odiaba antes de morir?

Duele hasta desfallecer. Thor morirá con él cuando el filo del hacha caiga sobre su cuello.

-Había odio en tu mirada porque no quería dejar que murieras

La ley impuesta en las murallas de su interior. Loki se ve ahora preocupado por su amante, ¿Qué será de él si lo pierde? ¿Cómo soportaría el dolor? Lo había traído de las tinieblas de la muerte para volver a ellas irremediablemente dadas las circunstancias actuales.

-Tendrás que aprender a vivir sin mí –le aconseja con una sonrisa rota, lágrimas que alcanzaron su boca enrojecida y manchada mojan sus palabras.

-¡No!… -sus ojos hinchados. –Tiene que haber una forma...

-No lo conseguirás. Quizás esto sea lo mejor. Thor, no te expongas –ruega.

-No Loki, NO –sostiene su rostro temiendo perderle.

-Tienes que ser fuerte… -le insta.

-¡No!

Loki llora por ver la renuencia de a quién más ama sufriendo. Cree no temer a morir, después de todo ya murió una vez. Quien le preocupa es su hermano.

-No hay tiempo Thor –siguen besándose. –Tienes que saberlo. No recuerdo mi pasado contigo. Te amo, pese a todo te amo, no lo olvides nunca, aún si te odiaba o si hice terribles cosas, reprobables actos... te amo -temblaba su voz. -No sé ya quién soy, no sé lo que he hecho, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que te amo…

Se rompen aún más los pedazos en el pecho de Thor casi moliéndose. Salen los primeros rayos del sol iluminando Asgard así como la zona que ha encarado el feo rostro de la batalla.

-Loki…

-Su majestad –interrumpen los guardias en la entrada de la celda.

-¡Largo!

No pueden irse.

-Ya es hora…

-¡NO! –Thor no lo quiere soltar, a Loki le duele verlo. –Loki… te amo, te amo… -repite como si las palabras fueran a salvarlo. –TE AMO, no permitiré que lo hagan, no lo harán…

Los soldados no saben que pensar cuando ven al dios del trueno besar tan pasional y desesperadamente al dios del engaño.

-No lo harán, te lo prometo… Loki…

Se lo llevan pese al dolor del rubio que ve como con lacrimosa y llena de pesar la mirada verde le está casi diciendo adiós en su partida.

El pueblo de Asgard está afligido, aman a Loki, han visto su nueva luz, por eso no creen en su maldad, más recuerdan su traición anterior y está contrariado por lo que ha sucedido ahora. No aturden los gritos pidiendo que lo asesinen, algunos cuantos se unen a pedir piedad por él. Los demás están confusos, aún así no quieren que muera.

La limpia mirada que muestra cuando sale al público, el desconcierto de los casos de los que lo acusan. Su terror perdiendo el color al ver como la guerra ha dejado el reino. ¡El es inocente!

Arrastrando cadenas lo llevan hasta el cadalso. Le fue retirada la máscara por Thor, sus labios habían sanado, aunque podría conjurar un hechizo para salvarse no lo está haciendo, sin la máscara podría hacerlo, escapar, huir de ahí, los súbditos esperan que lo haga. No se mueve y siguen embravecidos por su causa. Lleva ropas blancas. El es un alma buena.

Sin embargo nadie le dice que camino seguir ni es jaloneado por los soldados que lo escoltan, el mismo anda solo, compungido quizás, temeroso claro, nunca rechazando lo que se debe hacer. Ni cuestiona ni reclama. Se encuentra por el pasillo hacia su muerte en esa saliente del palacio siendo blanco de toda mirada asgardiana, y camina por ella.

La luz del amanecer abriéndose las nubes que antes trajeran nieve proyectan de él una suave sombra en el mármol desde sus pies. Una sombra que se alarga al caminar y parece moverse disparejo de los movimientos de a quien debería ser copia fiel.

-Padre, ¡detén esto! ¡Sabes que no es culpable de nada! –se alza la voz del dios del trueno. Volstagg y Hogun son los más cercanos a su compañero, Sif se une a él, Fandral también, luego los demás, Frigga llora, implora desde antes aún si ha perdido también a quienes ama en la guerra. No quiere volver a sucumbir ante la pérdida.

-No lo hare hijo, no pretendas creer que no lo lamento. Claro que me duele, pero así tienen que ser las cosas

-¡No! –Thor sigue renuente a aceptarlo. Si él no se resigna aún hay esperanza, ninguno sabe cómo más la hay.

Loki al frente por fin se arrodilla ignorando por voluntad propia el barullo que crea su hermano. El verdadero Loki lo haría orgulloso, pesaroso más con la cabeza bien alta, este lo hacía confundido, proyectando desconcierto, mirando cada rostro presente tratando de hallar la respuesta a esa terrible injusticia. Disculpándose también. Se sabe inocente, ¿Cómo culparlo por demostrarlo en su gesto?

Loki era el dios del engaño. Moría acusado de traición. Ya no se sabía que creer.

Se alza el hacha, el dios verdugo no muestra la cara. El sol proyectando la sombra del pelinegro que se mueve y rebulle, y que no es notada.

La guadaña ya está arriba a punto de caer cuando Thor interviene.

-¡NO! –detiene la ejecución con Mjolnir sujetándolo del mango. Ha roto la guadaña y separado al condenado de su pena. –¡No lo permitiré!, Loki es inocente, ¡no merece morir! –lo toma en un abrazo clemente que abate más a su hermano.

-Thor, ¿Qué haces? –quiere que lo deje morir, si se mete en problemas no quiere ser la razón de su locura.

-No dejare que mueras, no otra vez… -hunde la cabeza en su cuello.

La sombra de Loki deja de moverse, se escurre hacia el cuerpo del propietario como si fuera absorbida. Entonces su pálida piel se vuelve grisácea, ojeras de dibujan bajo sus ojos. Parece haber enfermado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El respirar dificultoso. Su tono de voz cambia.

-¿Harías tanto por mí? ¿Incluso… _morir_? –musita a su oído aún encadenado. Un hechizo forma algo entre sus manos.

-Por ti haría lo que fuera Loki…

El pelinegro sonríe en una línea retorcida de forma perversa y oscura. Sus ojos brillan con el carmín de una maldición antigua.

-Entonces muere... hijo de Odín –esgrime y entierra el puñal por la espalda en el costado del rubio. La punzada, la sangre corriendo.

-Loki… -para cuando se dan cuenta guardias y dioses su instinto asesino se cobra con Thor en sus réprobas manos.

Ríe mirando a Padre de Todo que reconoce ahora si en ese rostro al Loki que lo atacara en palacio. El que se está poniendo de pie y que al parecer ha engañado a todos. ¿Fue acaso un acto planeado aquella aceptación ante su pena de muerte cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era volver a matar?

Cuando trata de aspirar su sombra corrupta a sus pies se rompe en látigos obscuros. Luego el color crema que quiere regresar a su estampa lo aturde a vista de todos porque la sonrisa se le borra.

-¡NO! –se lleva las manos al cuello estrangulándose. Con la misma daga que ha atacado a Thor se corta la garganta, la clavícula y todo lo que alcanza a atinar en torpes movimientos peleados dos entes distintos por la posesión del mismo cuerpo.

-Loki… -un bisbiseo sale del rubio.

No tienen pies ni cabeza lo pasa. El dios de cabellos noche se retuerce vigilado por varios guardias desconcertados hasta que se divide en dos por medio de una luz, el que iba a ser condenado vestido de blanco y otro de aspecto enfermizo vestido totalmente de negro que cae de bruces al piso rodando herido.

El Loki blanco sujeta a Thor con gesto protector al instante pegándolo a su pecho, susurrando un conjuro para curarle mientras el Loki negro hace lo mismo para cerrar su garganta ahogándose.

-No te atrevas a intentar lastimarlo de nuevo –conjura una espada en su mano, los ojos esmeralda nunca antes han lucido tan decididos ni han odiado tanto como en ese momento. Dará cualquier cosa por proteger al dios que ama con tanto ahínco.

-Tenías que ser tu… -sisea su igual ladeando la cabeza de ébanos cabellos, está fúrico. Por su cuello subiendo desde su espalda una serpiente negra sacando la lengua con ojos de fuego se enreda en él. Sonríe porque las amenazas de su parte noble son vacías. -¿Qué vas a hacerme? Todo lo que me hagas repercutirá en ti… -se burla.

Del otro lado una serpiente oro y una blanca como luz se enredan por los brazos del Loki noble que no se muestra amenazado por las palabras de su otro yo. Estas serpientes también muestran sus colmillos.

Se separa del dios del trueno. Queda encontrado con si mismo de frente.

Tampoco quiere pelear.

-Lo sé – Thor clama su nombre, todos los ojos en él. Empuña la espada de hielo, la levanta con las dos manos tratando de ser detenido por el segundo Loki y entierra el filo en su torso, profundo, girándola. Certero. Letal.

-¡Para! –se arrastra Thor a querer detener a su hermano. Más la escena lo frena. Doblado de dolor, cayendo sangre negra de su herida que quema el mármol como ácido, el Loki que representa el lado oscuro de su alma se evapora en sombras negras con movimientos agresivos del reptil negro que lo representaba retornando al Loki blanco que cae de rodillas cambiando su vestimenta y su tez casi blanco inmaculado para regresar al tono que se le conocía de toda la vida antes de morir en Midgard. –Loki…

El único y verdadero.

De labios del pelinegro escurre sangre roja, la escupe casi ahogándose. Su ropa es la misma con la que se le veía antes, negra, verde, metálica. Ese es el verdadero dios del engaño. Abatido por la pelea contra su propio corazón, dos partes de un mismo ser. La parte pura tenía la ventaja de contar con su parte noble también.

-Loki… -lo toma en brazos Thor antes de que caiga. Aunque intentara curarse ahora no sería posible. Y no era por decisión suya.

En gesto de dolor se obliga a recuperarse para encarar a su hermano.

-Te atreviste a revivirme… -espeta entre dientes. -Me trajiste del mundo de los muertos... –habla escapándose la vida en ello. –No debiste… -vomita más sangre, tal y como cuando había muerto la primera vez.

No hay lluvia en esta ocasión, el amanecer a sus espaldas pinta el cielo de rojo, naranja y amarillo que se vierte en halos dorados como polvo de oro.

-No sabes cómo te odio, y te amo hermano… -ruedan dos lágrimas de cada ojo con la mirada brillante y el ceño fruncido antes de jalar a Thor de la ropa para besarle profundo y marcado dejándole el sabor de su sangre, de su muerte, en la boca. –No me arrepiento de nada –confiesa con débil sonrisa.

El silencio solemne que invade cada mirada asolada que observa el acontecimiento.

Una estrella en el firmamento centella, se abre un portal.

-A donde voy ya no puedes recuperarme… -le aclara en espasmo de agonía. –Lo siento… -susurra.

-No… -se quiebra su voz que ya era solo un hilo. Lágrimas que no dejan de correr. –Loki…

Una última mirada de amor, se sentimientos encontrados y muere en sus brazos de nuevo, la segunda vez que lo pierde así.

No hay piedad para el dios del trueno. No puede quedarse con lo que más ha anhelado nunca.

Le es arrebatado definitivamente.

El cuerpo aún caliente al que abraza y pega su frente a la de él.

Aún no razona lo que su hermano le ha dicho. Mejor un día juntos de esa forma perdiéndolo de nuevo que una eternidad sin haberse profesado el amor que habían callado por tanto tiempo…

La última exhalación que hace eco cuando sus ojos esmeralda pierden de nuevo el brillo de la vida cerrándose. El beso casto que deposita Thor en sus labios pendiente su mirada de Loki antes de ver su cuerpo volviéndose luces y sombras que son absorbidas por el portal estelar que se cierra desapareciendo cualquier rastro que evidenciara que estuvo ahí dejando solo una pequeña estela de humo morado evanescente.

Al cielo que se vio vuelto azul por ese lapso le son regresadas sus tonalidades naranjas.

Thor quedó arrodillado frente al reino largo rato perdido en lo que había sucedido hasta que la luz del amanecer acarició su cara.

La brisa susurró las palabras de Loki a su oído. Fue casi como una caricia final del pelinegro rozando sus labios, detectando su aroma. Embriagándole con esa sensación de inmortalidad difusa que no recordaba.

Lo amaba, siempre lo amaría y jamás debía olvidarlo.

Respiro aquella promesa.

Se puso de pie grabándose las palabras en el alma.

Algo le dijo que esa no sería la última vez que se verían, se reencontrarían en el fin de los tiempos o cuando su lapso de vida acabara, lo que pasara primero.

Seguiría fiel a su promesa, no lo olvidaría pues jamás dejaría de amarlo.

Aprendería a vivir sin él, sería fuerte. Lo amaría hasta el final de sus días…

El amor es eterno después de todo. En paciente espera debería mostrar virtud.

.

.

.

**Destino**

.

.

.

Pasaron los siglos, se había unido a Sif en matrimonio, la guerrera era la esposa del dios del trueno y habían tenido varios hijos. No solo con ella procreó y tuvo más de un romance en su camino, al menos así llamaban a sus amoríos con otras doncellas. No se contaba a Jane Foster en la lista, con ella no llegó a más que un simple flechazo.

Para el universo conocido y por conocer Thor, hijo de Odín, había tenido un solo amor en toda su vida, uno que había perdido, recuperado y vuelto a perder. Un Jotun, el extinto dios del caos Loki Laufeyson.

Era feliz, sus hijos le habían dado brillo a su existencia. Los amaba con todas sus fuerzas, veía por ellos, los procuraba, protegía y enseñaba tanto en la guerra como en ciencias y artes según sus posibilidades así como procuraba su instrucción con otros sabios. Regía Asgard después de todo. Eran dioses.

Después de la muerte definitiva de Loki habían pasado muchas cosas, Malekith había atacado, los Vengadores se habían reunido de nuevo. Veía por Midgard también. Subió al trono, se había casado con su amiga y compañera de batalla Sif, libró cientos de cruzadas más. La humanidad había pasado por mucho, los dioses que viven más que los simples mortales en su tan nombrada inmortalidad. Los humanos que había conocido y tratado ya habían muerto hacía mucho y veía ahora a sus descendientes.

Sí, habían pasado muchas cosas. Lo que más disfrutaba era de sus hijos y del calor de la batalla. Salvo eso en casa se la pasaba con hidromiel y asuntos familiares.

-¡Papá, papá! –le llamó su hija un día jugando por el jardín. –Mira, mira lo que encontramos…

La sorpresa y el terror de Sif al enterarse de que sus hijos habían hallado un nido de serpientes en los jardines del palacio, pero eso no fue lo que más los alertó, el color de estas, oro, eran doradas.

Convencido de que era un augurio viajó Thor a visitar a las Nornas para consultar el hallazgo de sus hijos en Asgard, y cuando llegó se topó con que estas ya lo estaban esperando.

.

_-Sabíamos que vendrías, Farbauti lo dejo escrito en su profecía desde hace tanto que hemos aguardado por la señal para hacértelo saber_

.

Thor se mostró desconcertado.

-¿Hacerme saber qué?

Fue guiado hacia un salón del lóbrego y gris platinado palacio donde se escuchaba una voz dulzona hablar en una lengua que no entendía pero si reconocía haber oído antes al hacer eco.

.

_-Farbauti salvó a Loki porque vio el futuro. El dios del engaño regresará para el Ragnarok, mientras tanto alguien tenía que cuidar de él…_

.

Thor se quedó boquiabierto al divisarlo una vez le abrieron las puertas, era más pequeño que sus hijos, pulcro de mirar, con facciones que el reconocía en un rostro ya desvanecido y en el suyo propio. Unos tiernos ojos azul cielo le miraron. El cabello ébano. La tez marmórea.

.

_-No puede volverse Jotun, perdió esa facultad, sin embargo su cabello se vuelve rubio al conjurar hechizos más avanzados…_

_._

_-No nació hasta hace un par de siglos, es poco en realidad, surgió del hielo, se gestó con magia, una magia tan antigua como poderosa._

_._

_-Ha sido forjada su alma en la pureza de un amor que aún no se ha perdido en la historia…_

_._

La sonrisa que le regaló el infante poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia él como si ya lo conociera.

-Su nombre… -exigió saber al borde del llanto bajando a su altura para verle mejor.

El pequeño alcanzó su mano poniendo la suya diminuta en comparación con la del dios, acarició su rostro y también su cabello. Su sonrisa tan llena de nobleza. Los ojos tan puros.

.

-_Briehl_–le respondieron. –_Hijo tuyo y de Loki…_

.

Al volver a Asgard llevaba al niño abrazado que se había sujetado a su cuello. Fue recibido con impacto generalizado y poco a poco conforme se extendía la noticia fue más que bien recibido.

El pequeño admiraba las estrellas, estaba igual de versado en Yggdrasil y magia como Loki a su edad, tal vez incluso más.

Lo presentó a Sif y a los demás, su hermanos adquirieron otro miembro a la familia gustosos. Su esposa se mostró lejana al principio más la candidez de Briehl ganó su corazón.

Briehl disfrutaba de leer y practicar hechicería, era un niño de preciosas facciones y sentimientos. Y también dulces detalles. Cuando tenía oportunidad le encantaba siempre trenzar el cabello de su padre, era una extraña afición…

.

En los confines del cosmos, por estrellas que habían sido devoradas por agujeros negros o muerto, una sonrisa se dibujaba por la noticia en una existencia etérea aguardando su momento de volver. Su hijo ya estaba en buenas manos. Crecería sano y feliz con quien vería por él.

Eso había estado esperando saber aquella oscura entidad en la que aún palpitaba la luz de su noble alma en si cincelado un nombre en él.

Un amor que había dado frutos después de secarse las flores que una vez se habían abierto al calor de la pasión.

Una luz que brillaba surgida de las sombras.

Loki y Thor algún día volverían a verse, eso era seguro. De la destrucción siempre resurge la creación, el ciclo es eterno. Su amor prevalecería ante cualquier obstáculo. Se encontrarían de nuevo en otra vida, en otro mundo, en otro tiempo y quizás en ese otro universo no tendrían necesidad de separarse nunca otra vez...

.

* * *

Oh, no puedo creer que ya haya terminado. En fin, espero les haya gustado...

Me paso a retirar. Pronto publicaré mi siguiente historia de Thorki, pero les advierto por adelantado que si se aventuran a leerla podrán sufrirán tanto como yo sufrí escribiéndola...


End file.
